Hogwarts from Around the World!
by blackkitten13
Summary: A new year is beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And for the Axis, it'll be a strange one! A dangerous event is taking place this year, and the past it has puts everyone on edge. When events from the past repeat themselves, can the Axis survive?
1. A Train Ride to Hogwarts!

**HOGWARTS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**A Hetalia/Harry Potter Fanfiction by Two Awesome Sisters**

**A Train Ride to Hogwarts!**

* * *

Three Italians sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Inside was utter chaos.

"Fratello!" shouted one of the twins. "Stop Moving! It hurts!"

* * *

_Feliciano Vargas, A Sixth year Hufflepuff student_

* * *

"This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed in your seat!" His brother shouted back.

* * *

_Lovino Vargas, A sixth year Hufflepuff student as well_

* * *

"Both of you hold still or I'm going to leave you stuck like this!" The youngest of the three, a female, shouted to both of her brothers.

* * *

_Rosaria Vargas, A fourth year Hufflepuff student_

* * *

"NO!" The twins exclaimed. Rosaria sighed and began her work...on untangling her brothers' curls. How did this happen? Well, Feliciano had gotten scared and fell off his seat. He fell onto Lovino's and managed to pull both of them to the floor. You can guess the rest from there.

"Grazie, sorella!" Feliciano said in their native tongue once they were free. The boy bounced up and back onto his seat. "I wonder where Ludwig, and Kiku are! I didn't see them on the platform."

"You don't think they missed the train, do you?" Rosaria suggested.

"I'm fine with that potato freak missing the train." Lovino said, sitting back down. "If it means not having him or his bastard of a brother here."

"LOVINO!"

"What?! We're not even at school yet! The deal was I'm not allowed to curse at school!" Rosaria sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

The door to their compartment opened, and in stepped the students in question.

"Gomen'nasai." The male Japanese said. "We were going over our prefect duties with the new head boy and girr."

* * *

_Kiku Honda, A sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and student_

* * *

"Zhey vere, how mien bruder vould put it 'a pain in zhe ass'" The German said, sitting next to Feliciano.

* * *

_Ludwig Beilschmidt, A sixth year Gryffindor prefect and student_

* * *

"Speaking of which, where is Gilbert?" Rosaria asked.

"Vith Antonio und Francis getting zheir heads dented vith Elizabeta's frying pan."

"I'm still surprised that they let her have that thing!" Lovino said, recalling a moment where the Bad Touch Trio ended up getting him in trouble with the Hungarian. Just then, an obnoxious laugh rang in their ears.

"Not again..." The five sighed as the door opened.

"HAHAHA!" laughed the American. "Looks like we found the Axis of terror!"

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones, sixth year Gryffindor. _

* * *

The Axis sighed, while Rosaria got red in the face with anger. Who are the Axis, exactly? The Axis is the name of the students' weird little group. So far, the Axis consists of Feliciano, Lovino, Rosaria, Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku. Kiku had come up with the name, seeing how all six were from former Axis countries. (Italy, Germany [PRUSSIA!] and Japan respectively) The name caught on, and soon a group of students started calling themselves the Allies, since they were from Allied countries. Alfred Jones was the so-called "leader" of the Allies, despite the fact that no one respected him as such. There was tension between the two groups, and everybody knew it. That's why, whenever the Axis and Allies went at each other, most students just backed away.

"Get out of here!" Little Rosaria barked.

"That is no way for a young lady to talk." said the native Brit.

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland, Sixth year Slytherin and prefect_

* * *

"Last time I checked, my sister is definitely NOT a young lady." Lovino growled. "What the hell do you want anyway?!"

"Nothing, aru." The Chinese male answered. "We've been looking for so long I've forgotten!"

* * *

_Yao Wang, Sixth year Ravenclaw_

* * *

"If you're looking for Francis, he'z not-" Ludwig said before being interuppted by a bruised Frenchman.

"I'm right 'ere." The French answered. "Battered and brusied, but fine."

* * *

_Francis Bonnefoy, Seventh year Slytherin_

* * *

"You've looked better." Rosaria said harshly. She didn't exactly like the Allies. In fact they annoy the holy hell out of her.

"Why thank you my little Italian rose!" Francis said, using the nickname he had given Rosaria in their first and third years.

"Don't you say that to my sister!" Lovino spat. "Or else I'll mess you up so bad, they won't know which part of you is which!" The Allies shuddered.

"Fratello!" Feliciano said. "Please sit down!" Lovino huffed before sitting back down in his seat.

"Right," said Arthur, "Do any of you remember why we're here?"

"Da, I do." said the Russian.

* * *

_Ivan __Braginsky, sixth year Slytherin_

* * *

"We came to ask the Hufflepuffs about the event that's to take place this year."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred said. "So tell us everything you know!" The three Italians exchanged glances.

"No, American bastard." Lovino stated.

"We can't tell you anyway!" Feliciano said, "Grandpa made us promise not to tell!"

"He told you?!" Arthur said angrily. "My own mum wouldn't tell me!"

"Mien vati told me und Gilbert as vell." Ludwig said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Arthur left in a fury, Francis following him not to far behind.

"Aww..." Alfred said. "Even my mom won't tell me. Right, Matt-Where did Mattie go?"

"I'm right here..." said the Canadian from beside his brother.

* * *

_Matthew Williams, Sixth year Hufflepuff_

* * *

"Sorry, Mattie! Didn't see you!" Matthew sighed. "Let's go find Gil! Maybe he'll tell us!" And the Allies shut the door. A few seconds later, a silvery haired self-proclaimed Prussian tore the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

_Gilbert __Beilschmidt, Seventh year Slytherin_

* * *

"Vhat's up?" Gilbert said casually, sitting down between Kiku and Lovino.

"Zhe Allies asked uz about 'you know vhat' zhat's happening zhis year." His brother answered.

"You didn't tell zhem, did you? Vati vould have mien awesome head if he found out!"

"Nien. Zhey are looking for you."

"I am very confused." Kiku piped up. "I rearly don't understand what you arl are tarking about."

"There's going to be a really cool event they're bring back to Hogwarts this year!" Feliciano chriped. "It hasn't been held since-" Seven hands clasped themselves onto Feliciano's mouth to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry, Kiku." Rosaria said sincerely. "But Grandpa and Mr. Beilschmidt made us swear not to tell!"

"You'll find out vith zhe rest of zhe school vhen ve get zhere." Ludwig stated.

"Hai," Kiku spoke, "I understand."

* * *

The rest of the train ride consisted of;

-Arthur's yells because Francis

-Talking about summer

-And Gilbert releasing Chocolate frogs onto the train.

* * *

**And so, a new year is beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, a mysterious event that very few people know of will be taking place this year. Who wants to bet that someone's going to die? I put twelve galleons on it! **

**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World;**

**The Beginning of a New Year! **

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	2. The Beginning of a New Year!

**The Beginning of a New Year!**

* * *

Feliciano smiled as the train came to a stop a Hogsmeade Station.

"It's been so long, but we're finally back!" He chriped happily as he and the others hopped off the train.

"It is rather nice, isn't it?" Kiku said as a breeze of magic fell across them.

"Hell ya!" Gilbert said loudly. "Zhis year iz going to be awesome cause-" Ludwig covered his brother's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Keep your mouth shut, dummkopf." He said harshly before removing his hand.

"Vhat? All I vas going to kick some unawesome ass zhis year!" Gilbert said. The albino was captain and beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hurry up, you bastards!" Lovino shouted from a nearby carriage. Rosaria ran up to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"No cursing!" She said before climbing in.

"ZHIS YEAR VILL BE TOTALLY AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted before the Axis climbed into the carriage.

* * *

The group soon arrived at the Great Hall, where they spilt up and went ot their House Tables.

* * *

Ludwig sat down with his fellow sixth years.

"Hello, Ludwig." The Hungarian female next to him said.

* * *

_Elizabeta Héderváry, sixth year Gryffindor_

* * *

"Hallo, Elizabeta." Ludwig said, his gaze wandering off to the side.

"Vhat are you looking at?" The girl asked.

"Someone who is supposed to be far avay from me."

"TELL ME YOUR SECRET!" shouted Alfred as he seized the German from behind.

"VHAT ZHE HELL ALFRED?! Vhat secret?! Und don't sneak up on me like zhat!"

"I wanna know what's going on this year! Tell meh!"

"Is something special going on this year?" asked Elizabeta curiously. Ludwig shot a glare at Alfred and nodded.

"Zhis idiot und zhe Allies vant to know vhat it is." He said, glaring at the American the entire time.

"You'll just have to vait like the rest of us Alfred. And I'm sure once the sorting is over ve'll find out."

"But I can't wait that long!" Alfred groaned. "I heard Mom and Kirkland talking about it and I want to know what it is!"

"Just vait!" Ludwig snapped.

"AWW!" Alfred slammed his head on the table in frustration.

* * *

Over at the Ravenclaw Table, Kiku's mind was racing with curiosity over the mysterious event that his friends were talking about.

"Do any of you know about the event taking prace this year?" He asked his fellow Ravenclaws.

"I know bits of it, aru." Yao answered.

"From what you were ristening to." Yao looked at the Japanese.

"What does that mean?!" He asked.

"You were spying on us."

"I was not, aru! I was observing from outside a door."

"That is carled spying."

"W'll y' b'th st'p arg''ng?" said the roughly accented Swede.

* * *

_Berwald Oxenstierna, seventh year Ravenclaw_

* * *

"He started it!" Yao said, pointing at Kiku. The boy inched away from Yao.

"You both are very pretty, argument over." A stoic Norwegian stated.

* * *

_Lukas Bondevik, sixth year Ravenclaw_

* * *

"Do either of you know what is going on this year?" Kiku asked once again.

"Nei." Lukas responded.

"Th' S'rt'ng's alm'st 'v'r." Berwald said, "I 'xp'ct th'y'll t'll 's s'on."

"I hope so." said Kiku.

* * *

With the Hufflepuffs, the Italians were waiting very patiently for their Grandfather's announcement.

"Wow, guys." A cheery Finnish boy said. "I think I've never seen all three of you so quiet!"

* * *

_Tino Väinämöinen, sixth year Hufflepuff_

* * *

"We're just so excited!" Feliciano said, trying to stay still. "Grandpa's going to announce the-" Lovino and Rosaria covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Is something special happening this year?" asked a Ukrainian girl.

* * *

_Katyusha Braginskaya, seventh year Hufflepuff and Head Girl_

* * *

"Si!" Rosaria said cheerfully. "But we all promised not to tell. Sorry..."

"It's alright." Tino said. "I'm sure we'll find out soon!"

"I heard that this event is supposed to be a big one!" said the Spaniard from next to Lovino.

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, seventh year Hufflepuff

* * *

"I saw a bunch of Ministry wizards outside earlier, too." Antonio continued.

"It must be very important to get the Ministry involved." Matthew said quietly.

"It is!" Feliciano said, "This event is the-" Lovino covered his mouth again.

"What part of 'don't tell anyone' do you not understand?!" Lovino said angrily to his twin.

"The Sorting's almost over. Grandpa should be making his announcement soon." Rosaria pointed out.

"I can't wait to see what you all are talking about!" Katyusha said.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin Table was another story.

"Why is the Sorting Ceremony always so boring?" A Greenlandic girl said rather annoyed.

* * *

_Hanna Kølher, fifth year Slytherin_

* * *

"You're just still angry at zhe hat cause it put you vith us und not your bruder." Gilbert said. "Anyvay, zhe real party iz going to start soon."

"Party?" Hanna said suspiciously. "Are you talking about you and your 'friends' getting ass drunk off of whatever alcohol you can find?"

"Nien! I'm talking about zhe awesome thing zhat iz happening zhis year! Right, Francey-pants?" Francis nodded.

"You knew this entire bloody time and you didn't tell me!?" Arthur said angrily.

"Oui." Francis said. "My 'alf-sister, Monica, lives in France with 'er père. She told me everyzing during ze summer."

"I swear to God, if weren't in public right now, I would kill you."

"I would do it for you." Ivan said, holding a metal pipe in his hands. Several of the Slytherins shuddered.

"I thought zhat thing vas taken avay from you!" Gilbert said.

"I stole it back for big brother." said the Belarusian next to Ivan.

* * *

_Natalia Arlovskaya, Slytherin fifth year_

* * *

Ivan then promptly pushed Natalia away from him using the pipe. Hanna sighed and took a seat between the two.

"What the hell were you three talking about?" Hanna asked, glaring at Francis, Arthur and Gilbert.

"I heard my mum and Ms. Jones talking about an event that's supposed to take place this year. She wouldn't tell me what it is, but both these idiots know."

"We shall not say a zing." Francis said.

"Like I said, Vati vould have mien head if I told any one." Gilbert said. "And Vargas iz about to tell anyvay. So shut up und listen!"

* * *

As the Sorting Ceramony finished, a man stood to face the students.

* * *

_Romulus Vargas, Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the Vargas' siblings grandfather_

* * *

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The Headmaster said cheerfully. "I am very excited to announce that this year, we will be reviving the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament!" A chorus of protests and whispers fell across the school. It took several loud bangs from a teacher's wand to regain the silence.

"Thank you," Vargas continued. "I personally know what happened at the previous tournament, and therefore the Ministry of Magic will be providing extra protection during and between each task. For safety reasons, only students who are of age or will come of age in the following year may enter. The students from Beauxbatons Academy and the Drumstrang Institute will be arriving later this month."

* * *

From the Gryffindor Table, the students were in an uproar of excitement.

"Awesome!" said a Dane. "I'm so going to enter! What about you, Al?"

* * *

_Mathias Kølher, seventh year Gryffindor_

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Alfred repiled as the two proceeded to high-five each other.

"Idiots..." Ludwig muttered under his breath.

"Vell," said Elizabeta confidently. "I'm putting my name in. And Roderich can't do a thing about it!"

"Would you use your frying pan?" asked a Lithuanian.

* * *

_Toris Laurinaitis, sixth year Gryffindor_

* * *

"Yes! And Ludwig, out of all people I expected you would vant to enter!" The German turned to the Hungarian.

"I am going to enter." Ludwig said. "I'm saying it's not too smart for zhe two biggest idiots in zhe school to enter."

"Hey!" Alfred said in protest. "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Ja," added Mathias, "We are not idiots!"

"I don't mean to be rude," Toris said, "But you two are slightly idiotic."

"HEY!" The idiotic Gryffindors said angrily.

* * *

While that went on with the Gryffindors, a certain Ravenclaw was on a rant.

"So that's what they were pranning..." Kiku said calmly.

"It seems so..." said an Icelandic boy from next to Lukas.

* * *

_Emil Steilsson, Ravenclaw fifth year_

* * *

"Aiyah!" Yao said angrily. "Are they insane, aru?! The last tournament started a war!"

"It really isn't a bright idea..." said the Estonian.

* * *

_Eduard von Bock, Fifth year Ravenclaw_

* * *

"It seems so idiotic!" snapped the Austrian.

* * *

_Roderich Edelstein, seventh year Ravenclaw and Head Boy_

* * *

"Vhy vould you put three students in dangee for someone's amusement?!" Roderich continued. "I'm not going to enter. And neither iz Elizabeta! She's going to get herself killed!"

"I'm sure Elizabeta can handle herself." Emil said, earning a glare from the Austrian.

"I'm g'ng t' 'nt'r." Berwald said. "L'k's. I h've a f'el'ng y'u'll 'nt'r."

"Ja, sikkert." Lukas said confidently. "Why not?" Emil looked at his older half-brother.

"Just don't die if you get picked." He said, as of he was concerned. "Mamma would cry for days if you died."

"Call me 'big brother' and I won't enter." Emil glared at Lukas, who was trying once again to get Emil to call him that "horrid phrase"

"Never." Emil said.

"Then I'm entering. Yao, do you have an opinion on this?"

"I think you all are crazy, aru!" Yao said, still ticked off about the Tournament.

"I'm thinking about entering, as werr." Kiku told his stepbrother.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The Hufflepuff Table was strangely quiet, seeing how one of their own had died in the last tournament. But the foreign students were talking happily about it...mostly.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament?" said Tino curiously. "Isn't that supposed to be dangerous?"

"That's what Professor Vargas said." Antonio pointed out. "But I'm going to enter. The Tournament seems like a good contest between schools."

"I hope you die, tomato bastard." Lovino said. Rosaria hit him on the shoulder.

"Fratello!" She said. "That wasn't very nice! And I thought you told me that you were-" Lovino quickly covered his sister's mouth to keep her quiet.

"That you were what, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Fratello and I are going to-" Feliciano said before Lovino covered his mouth, too.

"Say anything and I will kill you both. Very. Painfully." Lovino said harshly before releasing them both.

"Please, tell us Lovino." Matthew asked. Lovino shot a glare at the Canadian.

"Over my dead body!"

"Lovino and Feli are planning on entering the Tournament!" Rosaria said quickly. Lovino stared at her with a horrified look, which turned to frustration.

"I can't believe you just said that." The Italian said in frustration, raking his figure through his hair.

"Uh..." Matthew stuttered. "I-I might enter, too."

"Are you sure, Matthew?" Katyusha asked. "I don't want to see my brother or any of you get hurt!"

"Yes. And I believe I'm strong enough! You've seen me during Quidditch with that bat of mine!"

"Si, mi amigo." Antonio said, rubbing his arm. "I still have the bruise." The two laughed. Antonio was the captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as well as one of its chasers. Matthew, surprisingly, was one of its beaters.

"I can't vait for ze Drumstrang students." said a Romanian. "I know someone zere. Ve lived close to each ozer before I moved here."

* * *

_Vladimir Popescu, fifth year Hufflepuff_

* * *

"That's sweet, Vladimir." Tino said.

"Da," Vladimir said. "I only vish I vas of age so I could enter so I could rub it in zat stupid Hungarian's face!" The Hufflepuffs stared at him. "Vat?"

"Nothing," Feliciano said. "You just scare us sometimes, Vlad."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Slytherins, Gilbert was laughing his head off.

"Kesesesese~ Mein Gott!" He laughed, "Your faces vere priceless!"

"Are they crazy?!" Hanna said, furious. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is dangerous! There's a reason they discontinued it in the first place! Though, I wouldn't mind if a person I hated died in it."

"I would participate, if I were of age." Natalia said. "Then I would show big brother how strong I am!" Ivan pushed Natalia further away with his pipe.

"I just hope Dane doesn't enter, the idiot. So...who's entering for Slytherin?"

"I definitely vill!" Gilbert said, getting over his laughing fit. "A Beilschmidt never backs down from a challenge!"

"I guess I might enter, too." Arthur said. "It seems like a good competition."

"I'm going to enter, too." Ivan said, "It will give me the chance to practice with my pipe, da?" Several students, except Natalia, inched away from the smiling Russian.

'I'm just excited about seeing Monica again!" Francis said, happily. "I 'aven't seen 'er since before I started 'ogwarts!"

"I remember Monica." Francis's adopted sister, a Seychellois girl, said.

* * *

_Michelle Bonnefoy, fourth year Slytherin_

* * *

"Wasn't she always zo ztern?" Michelle continued. Francis nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprized if she entered ze tournament 'erself!"

"Then why aren't you entering, frog?" Arthur snapped.

"Because I am smarter zen you! And I don't wait to die!"

"Who's going to miss you if you die?"

"Leave my frère alone!" Michelle said angrily.

"Vould you two-" Gilbert pointed to Francis and Arthur as he said this-"Stop fighting like a bunch of two year olds? Zhe sexual tension your releasing iz too much for mien awesomeness!"

* * *

**And so, the big event is finally revealed! I believe that this is a little crazy, considering what happened last time. Although, I'm pretty sure someone is going to find a way to make this situation utterly horrible. So, who will be the Tri-Wizard Champions? I don't know. All I'm wondering right now is how the Axis will react to Feliciano entering the Tournament. It's Feliciano, for magic's sake!**

**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**

**Feliciano's Doing What?!**

**See you later! **


	3. Feliciano's Doing What!

**Feliciano's Doing What?! **

* * *

_On a warm September day, the Axis had decided to take advantage of this weather and were walking around the courtyard. It had been at least two solid weeks since they had been told of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and neither friend told the other of them entering. Until Feliciano brought up the subject_

* * *

"I'm going to enter the Tournament!" He said brightly. "What do you guys think?" The Axis stared at their Italian friend.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Fericiano-san." Kiku said calmly. Feliciano's face fell.

"Why not, Kiku? I'm sure you guys would want to put your names in, too!"

"You guys can!" Rosaria reminded him. "I'm underage, 'member?"

"I have to agree vith Kiku, Feliciano." Ludwig said, "No offense, but your not zhe best vizard in zhe school. You flee even at the mention if danger."

"But, Ludwig!" Feliciano said, rather disappointed. "Out of all of us, I thought you would want to enter the most!"

"I am going to enter. I'm saying it's not a good idea for you to enter."

"For once," Lovino said, "I agree with this potato eating bastard." Rosaria slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop. Cursing!" His younger sister stated.

"Fericiano-san," Kiku said, addressing the Italian. "I understand you want to show peopre you are brave, but are you sure this is the best way of doing it?"

"Si! I can-" Feliciano said before Lovino cut him off.

"The last Hufflepuff to enter died, fratello." He said angrily. "D-I-E-D DIED!"

"Your bruder iz right, Feli." Gilbert added, "Not one here vould vant you to die."

"Si, fratello." Rosaria said, "We all love and like you too much to see you get hurt. But I'm sure any one of you guys could win for our school!"

"STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!" The other four Axis members shouted.

"I'm not trying to!" Rosaria latched onto her brother. "And you are not entering the Tournament!"

"But why not?!" Feliciano asked. "Please?!"

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Rosaria said, burying her head in Feli's robes. "Not like what happened in the last tournament!"

"But I just want to enter in for fun!"

"Zhe Headmaster, your grandfather, told us people could die." Ludwig reminded him. "UND YOU VANT TO DO ZHIS FOR FUN?!"

"N-n-no!" Feliciano stuttered. "I just want to enter! I-I-I'll never get picked anyway!"

"I guess that brings up my chances of being chosen." Lovino said. The other Axis members stared at him. "Oh, are you guys going to talk me out of it? Too bad, mia sorella already tried and failed."

"Vell, Vest and I are entering!" Gilbert said.

"I'm thinking about entering as werr." Kiku added. "It seems rike a great way to further understand western wizarding curtures."

"BOYS!" Rosaria snapped.

"Vhat?!" Gilbert said, offended by her comment. "Vhy do you vant to stop us from entering?"

"I just don't want to see any of you get hurt! You guys are my closest friends. Not to mention two of you are part of my family."

"We won't get hurt." Lovino said, messing up his sister's dark auburn hair. "We are not that stupid."

"You know, Lovi, Antonio would be rather upset if you were chosen." Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Kesesesese~" Gilbert snickered. "Zhat's because zhey love each other!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Lovino shouted, lunging after the "Prussian". Feliciano and Rosaria grabbed Lovino and held him back. "AND SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ASS FACE!"

"I agree with Gilbert, actually" Feliciano said from under his brother's struggles.

"SHUT UP! AND WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" The two siblings began to fight, until Gilbert and Ludwig pulled them apart. Well, pulled them apart as far as they could, because the Vargas brothers' curls had gotten stuck together. Sighing, Rosaria walked over and began to untangle them.

"How do you do that without the...erm...'side effect'?" asked Kiku. Rosaria shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm their sister." She said as the curls popped free.

"Grazie..." both boys said, rubbing their heads.

"Vhat iz zhe 'side effect' you're talking about, Kiku?" Gilbert asked, his hand reaching to poke one of the curls. Ludwig grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't." He ordered.

"Vhy? It's just a piece of hair!"

"It's well...um...it's..." Rosaria stuttered before whispering it into the boy's ear.

"Zhat's interesting...so does zhe same thing happen if I pull yours?" Rosaria made a strangled whimper.

"Don't you even think about it." Lovino said darkly, pointing his wand at the boy.

"Alright I vas just joking!" Gilbert backed up.

"Like hell you were!" Lovini wrapped an arm protectively around his sister. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Lovino, calm down!" Feliciano said. "He wouldn't really do it!"

"If he did," Ludwig began, "Ve all know vhat zhe consequences vould be."

"I'm scared to ask vhat zhe are." Gilbert said. Feliciano whispered it into his ear. His face turned into that of a horrifed one. "How iz zhat even possible?!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we rerry need to get to the ribrary." said Kiku. "And if I remember, Rosaria-san has Herborogy in a few minutes."

"Fine." Lovino said, releasing the Italian girl. "You know the rules. Stay with Michelle and Lili."

"I know, Lovi!" Rosaria said. "You're starting to sound like Lili's older brother!" Rosaria ran off towards the greenhouses.

...

"Ve still entering the Tournament?" asked Gilbert.

"Si."

"Ja."

"Hai."

And on that note, the male Axis left the courtyard.

* * *

**So, it looks like Feliciano is entering after all! I guess that conversation failed...for the most part. But who will get chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Will it be Ludwig? Gilbert? Lovino or Kiku? Or maybe even Feliciano! Okay...maybe not Feliciano. **

**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World! **

**The Students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang! **

**See you soon!**


	4. TheStudents of BeauxbatonsAndDrumstrang!

** The Students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang!**

* * *

_One week, (and many failed attempts to talk the boys out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament) later, the students and staff of Hogwarts were patiently awaiting the arrival of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. Although one student in particular was the only one complaining. _

* * *

"That was completely unnecessary y-you ass hat!" A soaking wet Lovino shouted as Kiku and Feliciano pulled him out of the water. "And now I'm freezing my ass off in freaking September!"

"Isn't it arways cord in Engrand, Rovino-kun." Kiku pointed out.

"No, it is not." Arthur said from behind them. "First of all, You're only cold because someone pushed you into the lake. Secondly, Hogwarts is located in Scotland, not England."

"My aporogies, Arthur."

"Oh wow," Lovino said sarcastically. "And I w-w-wonder who pushed me in there in the first place?!" The Italian glared over to Gilbert, who was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Vhat?" He snickered. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't worry, fratello!" Feliciano said cheerfully as he pulled out his wand. "I can fix it!"

"Nien." Ludwig stated. "You'll set something on fire."

"But that only happened once!" Kiku sighed.

"I'rr do it." Kiku took out his wand and dried off Lovino's robes.

The sound of three sets of feet rushed to their ears. Rosaria, Michelle and a Liechtensteinerin girl came running up towards them.

* * *

_Lili Zwingli, Hufflepuff fourth year_

* * *

"Ciao!" Rosaria greeted happily. "What did we miss?"

"Rosaria," Lili said in her Germanic accent. "Would you please tell us vhen you are going to start running?"

"We are not as fast as you." Michelle said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Scusa." Rosaria said. "I'm just so exicted to meet the students from the other schools!"

"But you promised your big brother that you wouldn't run off!" said Lili. From behind them, Lovino had overheard their conversation and had begun to develop what I like to call his "overprotective brotherly aura". This was shared with three people in the school: Lovino himself, Feliciano (expect it wasn't as terrifying) and Lili's older brother, Basch.

"What was that?" Lovino said rather darkly as he placed a hand on Rosaria's shoulder. She jumped a but, scared by him. She turned around to see Lovino.

"I can't help myself, Lovi!" Rosaria said. "I'm just so excited! Aren't any of you?"

"I am!" Feliciano said happily. The pair smiled brightly. Michelle then lunged forward.

"Hey!" She said, pointing towards the sky. "Look at zat!"

"What?" Feliciano asked. "I don't see anything!" Suddenly, Francis appeared next to his sister.

"It's ze Beauxbatons carriage. If I remember, it iz 'ow zey arrive." He said with a grin. "Ze people of my 'omeland are 'ere!"

A powdery blue carriage landed in front of the Hogwarts students. One by one, the Beauxbatons students exited in their blue uniforms. Leading them was a beautiful French woman with dark brown hair and dazzling violet eyes. One of the students was moving swiftly by her side. This student had bright blue eyes, hidden by a pair of glasses and a long, blonde braid that fell over her shoulder. Spying these two, the Bonnefoy siblings smiled.

"What's with the smile?" Arthur asked as he took a step away.

"Nozing, you need to worry about Angleterre." Francis said, using the nickname he gave Arthur. "We just saw some family zat's all."

The girl walking next to the woman spotted the two and gave a smile as a greeting.

"Dude, is that your cousin or something?" Alfred said rudely.

"She iz Francis's 'alf-sister." Michelle explained. "And my adopted one."

"Who vas zhat voman she vas valking vith?" Gilbert asked.

"Maman." The pair answered. Both the Allies and Axis stared at them.

"How the hell can your mother be at a different school?!" Lovino asked.

"She lives in France." Francis said. "Now, be a good Italian and stop asking questions." Francis patted Lovino on the head until he batted the French teen's hand away.

"Don't touch me." Francis laughed.

"Ze only one I want to touch is zis one." He said, pointing to Arthur.

"Like bloody hell you will!" Arthur snapped. "I am a British gentleman and I expect to be treated like one!"

"You don't act like it. If I recall, your ze black sheep of ze school."

"Don't call me that!" The pair began to argue, and ended up trying to strangle the other. Feliciano and Yao ended up pulling them apart.

"Please stop fighting!" Feliciano said, struggling to keep a hold on Arthur.

"You'll give our school a bad reputation, aru!" Yao said, holding Francis in place. They released both boys who began to glare at each other.

"Here comes Drumstrang." Ivan spoke as a boat came out onto the water. All heads turned to face the group.

"Weren't you and your sisters suppose to attend that school?" Yao asked the Russian. Ivan nodded.

"Why don't you attend?" asked a curious Kiku.

"Semeynyye voprosy." Ivan said in Russian. The other students stared at him, since few of them knew very little Russian. "Family issues."

"So zhat makes at least eight people I know of in zhe school vith family issues." Gilbert said, counting the number of his fingers.

"Eight?" Ludwig said, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert nodded.

"Me und you, Ivan und his schwestern, und zhese three." He gestured over to the Vargas siblings.

"They have family issues?" Alfred asked. "They look fine when ever the subject's brought up."

"Vell...it'z an interesting story actually. Und-" Ludwig covered his brother's mouth to stop his talking.

"Und it's not our story to tell." He said before letting him go. The German(s) looked over to the Italians, who had been listening to their conversation. Both Feliciano and Lovino shuddered at this, but Rosaria, who had been watching the Drumstrang students, seemed unfazed.

As the students got off the boat, the Hogwarts lot could see their uniforms of a deep blood red. Leading them was an intimidating Russian man, whose clothing was like that of his eyes and hair-a dark gray. Very few students took notice when Ivan, one of the scariest people in the school, took a few steps back when he came near.

One of the Drumstrang students, a boy with dark hair, took notice of the little group, but mostly Rosaria. He smiled and gave a shy wave to her. Rosaria began to blush like a tomato as Lovino's overprotective brotherly aura began to develop once more.

"Let's get back inside." He said and grabbed his sister's hand. Rosaria jerked it out of his grip.

"Would you stop?" She said angrily. "I'm fourteen years old and I'm going to be fifteen in three months. I can walk myself."

"I don't care." Lovino went to take hold of Rosaria once again, but she backed away from him.

"Fratello," Feliciano interuppted, trying to stop them. "I really don't think you two should-"

"I'm not the little girl that used to follow you and Feli around!" Rosaria snapped. "I don't need you hovering over me ever single second!"

"Yes, but you're my _**sorellina**_, in case you have forgotten!" Lovino spat back. "And I don't want people to look, thinking, or anything else in a romantic way about you!"

"I can think for myself, Lovino! Just...just leave me alone!" The Sicilian girl walked away in anger, Michelle and Lili following not to far behind to make sure their friend was alright. An awkward silence fell upon both Allies and Axis.

* * *

After a minute or two, the two groups began to file back in to the building.

"I know it is not my prace to be asking," Kiku said to Feliciano, since Lovino was still seething. "But, why is Rovino-kun so overprotective of Rosaria-san?" Feliciano looked at his brother, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but was muttering several Italian phrases under his breath.

"Fratello just gets worried about her." Feliciano explained, "He doesn't want to see our sorella get hurt."

"Vhy?" Ludwig asked. "Zhe only thing your schwester can't do herself iz stop herself from being bullied. Ve und Michelle und Lili take care of zhat."

"Ja," Gilbert stated. "Und don't you three have a mother und father to do zhat?" Ludwig groaned into his hand before hitting his brother in the back of the head. "Vhat vas zhat for?!"

"For being an idiot. It iz a personal subject ve all agreed not to speak about!"

"You did. I didn't. So, Feliciano, tell us!"

"Our madre is gone." Feliciano said, looking rather upset. "And our padre is in a Muggle prison."

"Holy Scheiße." Gilbert said under his breath. "Vhat happened?"

"I really don't want to-"

"Our father killed Mama." Lovino said darkly, finally taking notice in the conversation. "He was a Muggle who hated magic. Mama thought she could keep our magic and her own a secret, but he found out anyways about Mama and us. Rosaria was too young at the time to remember what happened on that terrible night, but it still burns in my mind..." Lovino's mind flashbacked to that terrible night as he told the Axis the story.

* * *

_A pair of three year old twins sat next to their mother, a beautiful woman with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes, as she sang to them. _

_"Draw a circle, there's the Earth." She sang, creating vivid images with her wand. Her husband, the children's father, was working late that night. Diana Vargas, as she still called herself by her maiden name, (and had also given it to her children), was allowed to use the magic she had to keep hidden for so long. "Looking closely, there's the Earth. Or maybe it's the Earth? We are Italy. Ah, what a wonderful world seen just the stroke of a brush. Let's have a toast with our boots. Italia!" _

_Both the twins, named Lovino and Feliciano, smiled and clapped at the woman's singing. Diana laughed at her two boys, who had already begun to develop their own magic. It was becoming harder and harder to hide her secret from her husband, who hated magic and wanted to rid the Earth of it. _

_"Come on, miei piccoli maghi." She said, picking up Feliciano and Lovino. "It's time for you two sleep." _

_"But I'm not tired, Mama!" A little Lovino yawned. Diana laughed as she carried the boys upstairs and put them into their beds. _

_"Buona notte miei figli." She said, kissing each one of them on the forehead. _

_"Buona Mamma notte." The boys replied as they fell asleep._

* * *

_Lovino was awakened by a loud crash. He turned over to face his feminine twin, who was still sound asleep. _

_'He can sleep through anything, can't he?' Lovino thought as he tried to go back to sleep. Another loud crash and their mother's voice took away any chance of sleep he had left. Lovino yawned. _

_"What is going on down there, a party?" He grumbled to himself. By now, Feliciano was awake, and had gotten scared. Lovino looked over to see the boy scurrying across the floor and try to climb into his twin's bed. _

_"Go sleep in your own bed!" Lovino said sleepily. _

_"But I'm scared, fratello." Feliciano said in his high-pitched voice. "Can I please sleep with you?" _

_"Grr...Fine. But only this once!" Lovino pulled his twin onto his bed. The boy didn't want to admit it, but he was scared, too. The pair tried their best to get back to sleep, but loud crashes and their mother's voice kept them awake. Then, a loud scream travelled into their bedroom. Both boys, terrifed by now, reluctantly jumped out of bed to investigate. Their feet quietly padded the hallway floor. Feliciano took a peek into their baby sister's room to make sure she was still asleep. She was. The boys continued their trek and made it to the stairs. Carefully and quietly, they crept down the stairs. The sight the came across was unholy. The boys covered each other's mouths to keep the other from screaming. Their father was standing over the bleeding form of their mother and held a knife in his bloody hands. Diana's wand laid beside her, snapped into cleanly into two pieces. The boys ran back up the stairs. They heard their father's laughter. The boys locked eyes. Both amber and hazel orbs were filled with fear. A loud cry pierced their ears. In a moment of panic, both boys ran to Rosaria's bedroom, locking the door behind them. Feliciano went to the child and sang quietly to calm her. This worked because her crying ceased. A heavy set of thuds echoed throughout the room. Feliciano took Rosaria out of her crib and handed her to Lovino. The door flew open, and the man they once called Papa stood before them. _

_"My dear boys," he said. "I want you to give me Rosaria. Now." _

_"Like hell we will! You're going to hurt her like you hurt Mama!" Lovino spat. _

_"Lovino Romano Vargas, don't disrespect your father!" He turned to Feliciano. "Feliciano, I know you'll be a good boy and-" _

_"No!" Feliciano cried, taking a few steps forward. "Just because we're special like Mama you want to hurt us! I won't let you!" _

_"Out of my way, you brat!" Their father advanced towards Feliciano, slicing across the soft flesh of his stomach and flinging him against the wall. The boy fell to the ground, blood leaking slowly out from under him. Lovino's eyes went wild as their father came towards him. _

_"S-stay away, y-you..." Lovino said, trying to sound threatening. He backed away with every step his father came closer until he hit the wall. _

_"Nowhere to run." The man growled. "Nowhere to hide." He raised the blade. _

_"NO!" Lovino shouted as he covered the baby girl with his own body. There was a bright flash, and then pitch black. _

* * *

"We woke up in the hospital a few hours later." Lovino said, finishing up his story. "Apparently the magic developing inside Feliciano and I saved our asses. Our father got twenty to life and Grandpa got custody over us. We swore never to tell Rosaria what happened that night. End of story."

"That's the reason you are overprotective." Kiku said calmly. "You are fearfur that someone might harm your sister for a similar reason."

"That is mostly the reason." Lovino said.

* * *

The students arrived back at the Great Hall. From between Feliciano, Lovino and Rosaria glared at each other.

"Is there something important we missed?" Tino asked curiously. Feliciano quickly explained the situation. As he finished his story, Vladimir walked over to his housemates with the same Drumstrang student that waved to Rosaria.

"Who's your friend, Vlad?" Antonio asked.

"Zis is ze friend I vas talking about." Vladimir answered. "Meet my friend, Aleksander Hinova." Aleksander gave a slight wave while Lovino turned his glare onto him.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew said politely.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." Aleksander said as he and Vladimir sat down. Lovino continued to glare at the Drumstrang student, until Antonio elbowed him to stop...which he didn't.

"Where are you from?" asked Feliciano curiously.

"Bulgaria." Aleksander answered. "My family moved father North so they could be close to me during school." The boy still had yet to notice the Italian glaring at him.

"Can you please stop, fratello?" Feliciano whispered to his brother.

"I don't like the way he's looking at our sister." Lovino whispered back. "In fact, I don't like him. Period."

"You don't have to like him. Just please stop glaring. It's starting to get creepy!"

"No! I'd rather kiss the tomato bastard than take my eyes off of him for one second!"

"But Rosaria's already mad at you. She's going to madder!"

"I can hear everything you two are saying." Rosaria stated. "And I am still mad at you, Lovino!" Feliciano laughed nervously.

"Well, fine!" The eldest Vargas twin snapped. "Stay pissed off at me for all I care!"

"Is this normal?" Aleksander asked. Antonio nodded. That's when things, from Lovino's point of view anyway, went downhill. Because Aleksander had noticed Rosaria.

"Zdraveĭte." He said to the Italian girl. "I'm Aleksander. And who am I speaking to?"

"R-Rosaria Vargas." Rosaria said, a light blush developing on her face.

"That's a very beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Aleksander smiled.

"G-Grazie." Rosaria's blush began to deepen as she and Aleksander began to talk. Meanwhile, Lovino had broken the glass in his hand and Katyusha was whispering something to Tino.

"Your hand, Lovino." Antonio said. The Italian boy looked down. Blood was leaking it's way through his fist. Sighing, Feliciano pulled out his wand and healed it, due to the fact he had become quite acquainted with healing charms. "You really need to control your temper, mi amigo."

"Shut up, tomato bastard." Lovino said, repairing the glass.

"I think Rosaria and Aleksander look cute together." Tino stated. Lovino almost choked on the liquid his was drinking.

"Ta," Katyusha added. "I agree."

"Whose side are you on?!" Lovino said angrily.

"No one's!" The Finn and Ukrainian said quickly. Then, Aleksander and Rosaria began laughing. Lovino's eye began to twitch as be broke the glass again.

* * *

Lovino's failure to control his temper was sidetracked as two women pushed a tarp covered object into the hall. All heads turned to them. The first woman had beautiful blonde hair and startlingly green eyes.

* * *

_Brianna Jones-Kirkland, Care of Magical Creatures teacher and mother of the Kirkland family. Her sister is Kaya Jones. _

* * *

The second woman had a beautiful tan, dual braided dark hair and sparkling dark eyes. Her clothing, hair and fingernails had a good layer of dirt on and under them.

* * *

_Kaya Jones, Herbology teacher and mother to Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones. Her sister is Brianna Jones-Kirkland. _

* * *

The two women wheeled the object to the front of the Hall before taking their seats with the staff. Professor Vargas stood up and thanked the teachers.

"I am proud to give a warm welcome to the students of Beauxbatons Academy and their headmistress, Marianne Bonnefoy." The French woman that lead her students in stood up. "And to the students of the Drumstrang Institute and thier headmaster, Nikolai Volkov." The Russian man who headed the Drumstrang students stood. There was a brief round of applause. The French woman and Russian both took their seats. "I remind my own students, as well as our visiting schools, that students who are of age, or will be of age this coming year, are only allowed to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To chose our champions, we shall be using this!" Vargas grabbed the tarp and pulled it off in one swift move. Underneath was a wooden cup on a pedestal. Once the fabric left it, brilliant blue and white flames began dancing from it. Several of the students gasped. "To enter, write your name and the name of your school on a piece of parchment and just throw it into the flames. In one week's time, the champions will be chosen! Good luck!"

* * *

Once the speech was done, Gilbert decided to ask the Beauxbatons girl that had sat with them, as well as Francis and Michelle, some questions. The girl who had sat with them was the same girl who had been walking besides Madame Bonnefoy.

"How zhe hell do you two have zhe same name as zhe Beauxbatons teacher?" Gilbert asked the two.

"She iz our maman, why else?" Francis said. The other Slytherins stared at him. "Did I forget to mention zat?" He and Michelle snickered. Arthur, who was ignoring the French teen as usual, turned his attention towards the girl.

"So, I'm guessing you're Monica, then?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Oui." She said in a light French accent. "I am." Arthur looked the girl over.

"You're quite different from what I expected." At this, Monica glanced over at Francis.

"I take zat as a compliment. Because, unlike my brother, I am a proper French person."

"What iz zat supposed to mean?!" Francis said, feeling very insulted. Arthur smirked.

"I like her."

By now, no one had noticed the fact that Natalia had latched herself onto her brother and Ivan wasn't attempting to pry her off, as he normally would. The pair were whispering to each other in Russian and Belarusian, in order to keep their conversation private. Glancing over, the English teenager noticed this odd sight.

"What's up with you two?" He asked. The attention turned from the French siblings to the pair. "Ivan's not trying to get Natalia as far away from him as possible. Are you-"

"N-nothing." Natalia said. Unlike normal, her cold voice was cracking. A dark aura began to surround the Russian.

"It is not of your business, Kirkland." Ivan said darkly, muttered "kolkolkol" under his breath. Hanna, ignoring Ivan, went to speak to Natalia.

"Hey Nat, are you okay?" Hanna said out of concern. "Your voice is cracking." Natalia didn't answer, but continued to stare at the table.

"We are never discussing it. So if you want my pipe driven through your skulls, I would be quiet." The Slytherins shuddered. By now Hanna, would had never dealt with Ivan like this face-to-face, put her hands on the table and stood.

"Excuse me for trying to be a good friend!" She snapped. "I was trying to help!" Ivan reached into his uniform and began to pull out his ever present pipe.

"Shut up." He stated harshly.

"Put that goddamn thing away!" Arthur said to him. "I don't want any blood or death this year because someone pissed you off!"

"I said to shut up." Ivan almost slammed the metal object on the table in anger, but stopped just before it hit the wood. He quickly put it away. Several Slytherins blinked in confusion.

"Zis year?" Monica said, confused. "Are you saying 'e's killed zat zing?" A chorus of agreements in different languages were spoken by the students around her.

"Ivan is one of those people you don't want to get angry." Arthur said, glancing at the Russian.

"I think I still have the scar somevhere." Gilbert added.

"Do I-" Monica began to ask.

"Gilbert used to bully Ivan first year." Francis explained. "Zat was until zey fell into ze lake...when it was frozen."

"He pulled me out and zhen started to choke me!" Gilbert said angrily.

"Mathias still has the pictures." Hanna snickered. Groaning, Gilbert slammed his head on the table.

"Note to self: Kick your bruder's unawesome ass!"

"Don't you touch my brother!" Angry with the two's angruing, Arthur grabbed both of them by their hair and slammed their heads on the table before releasing them.

"Both of you, stop acting like five year olds!" He said through his teeth. "Or better yet, stop acting like Alfred!" Hanna grabbed the cup Arthur was drinking from and switched it with her own while he was ranting. Once he was done, the Brit grabbed the drink and was about to bring it to his mouth.

"Are you insane?!" Francis said to Hanna. He had taken notice in what she had done.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. Francis glared over at the Greenlandic before speaking.

"She switched out your drink with 'er own." Arthur looked at the caramelized liquid in the cup setting it down.

"Hanna Kølher..." He said. "Are you bloody insane?!"

"Oh come on!" Hanna whined. "Drunk Arthur is so much more fun than normal Arthur!"

"What 'appens when 'e gets drunk?" Monica asked her brother.

"You don't want to know." The Slytherins said.

"Just one time and I don't hear the end of it." Arthur muttered to himself.

"Angleterre does not 'andle 'is liquor and alcohol very well." Francis stated.

"Zhat's because you vent all...vell...Francis on us!" Gilbert said, trying not to insult his fellow Bad Touch Trio member.

"Stop insulting me! Love is somezing zat iz not forced!" Francis said, defending his pride.

"Yet you try." Hanna said, taking back her drink.

"Shut up! You're just as bad as him!"

"Hey!" Hanna said defensively. "Hey! I can cook! Ask Mathias or Lukas! And at least I don't have caterpillars growing on my face!"

"You take that back, you Greenlandic psychopath!" Arthur said, offended. "And I believe he was referring to your drinking problem!"

"Hey! You try living with Mathias and NOT develop a drinking problem!" Hanna spat back.

"Stop releasing all of zhat sexual tension!" Gilbert said angrily. "Zhat iz Arthur's und Francey-Pants' jobs!"

"I know, Gil." Hanna groaned. "I'm one of the people that want them to just shut up and get together."

"Zhen stop ruining zhe FrUK!" Francis and Arthur looked at him. "Vhat? It'z vhat Elizabeta call you two. She has names like zhat for almost everyone."

"I'm not! He just hates me!" Hanna said, gesturing to the prefect. "And besides... FRUK WILL LIVE!" Gilbert and Hanna high-fived each other as Arthur began to bang his head on the table.

"Iz zis normal?" Monica asked Michelle.

"Oui." Michelle answered. "Welcome to 'Ogwarts."

* * *

**And the students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang have arrived! We are also so close to finding out who the champions are! As it turns out, the family problems in this school run deeper than you would expect. I do believe that Lovino needs dial down that overprotective brotherly aura of his. Either that or I might not be able to continue the story. And a quick message to all those who don't agree with my pairings...**

**STOP INTERFERING WITH MY COUPLES LIKE FRANCIS MESSES WITH ARTHUR'S NEEDLEWORK! **

**So, who do you believe the Hogwarts Champion will be?**

**Next Time on Hogwarts from Around the World! **

**The Tri-Wizard Champions! **

**See you then!**


	5. The Tri-Wizard Champions!

**The Tri-Wizard Champions!**

* * *

_Before the students knew it, one week had gone by in the blink of an eye. The students were gathered patiently (or rather excitedly) into the Great Hall. The Tri-Wizard Champions were being chosen today and a certain American would not shut up._

* * *

"Dude, this is going to be so totally awesome!" Alfred said in his loud voice.

"You're so going to get picked for our school!" Mathias said, almost equally as loud.

"Who says that you'll be chosen?" Elizabeta asked. "I think I have a good chance!"

"No way!" Alfred retaliated.

"And vhy is that, Alfred?" Elizabeta crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"'Cause I'm the hero!" The American said, flashing an idiotic smile. "And the hero always gets chosen for these types of things."

"For sure!" Mathias added. The pair high fived each other.

"Oh really?" Elizabeta asked, getting a little ticked off. "I thought it was because your sexist tovards vomen!"

"What?!" Alfred said, shocked. "No way!" Elizabeta stood and put her hands on the table, angrily facing the boy.

"Prove it." She said menacingly. "And may I remind you that I am stronger than both you and Mathias combined!"

"Like hell you are!" Mathias said, backing up his friend (and his pride)

"All three of you knock it off." Ludwug ordered, although he too agreed with Elizabeta. Muttering to herself, Elizabeta sat down.

"You're both lucky I got my frying pan confiscated." She spat towards the boys.

"Hold on, Elizabeta," Toris asked curiously. "I thought you said Roderich convinced you to not enter the Tournament."

"He tried. How do you think my frying pan was confiscated?"

"I should give you more credit towards being a Gryffindor." Alfred muttered, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ja, Liz." Mathias added to the conversation. "I don't mean to get hurt by what I'm about to say but...Damn 'Liza! You scary!"

"I still have my wand, Kølher..." Elizabeta growled. The Dane inched away a bit from the Hungarian.

"So...uh...when are they going to announce the champions?" He said, trying to change the subject. "We've been waiting a week. I wanna know!"

"If you calm down und vait, Zhey'll be announcing it soon." Ludwig said, getting ticked off by the fight between the Hungarian and the American.

"But I can't waaaait!" Alfred said impatiently. He groaned and slammed his head down on the table. Seeing this as an opportunity, Elizabeta smacked him in the back of the head. Alfred snapped up, his hands on the bump that was now forming. "Hey!"

"Vould you calm down?" She said, getting angry with him. "You're acting like a child!"

"Whatever, mom." The students stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"Your mother's a nice woman, Alfred." Toris managed to say. "No offense but to compare her to Elizabeta..."

"Huh? No, Toris, I was making fun off Lizzy. She was acting like my mom by telling me what to do, dude!" Elizabeta stood up once again.

"My name is Elizabeta Magyarország Héderváry." Elizabeta said, rather pissed. "I vish you vould address me as such and stop calling me by those stupid nicknames!"

"Ha!" Mathias laughed. "But Gilbert does it all the time."

"Yes, but I have no control over him. And Alfred, I'm sure your anya vould love to hear what you just said. " Elizabeta said, sitting back down.

"Sure," Alfred shrugged. "I'll tell her right now."

"What?" The Gryffindors, minus Alfred, said in unison. Alfred stared at them blankly.

"I svear to god you vere dropped on your head vhen you vere young." Ludwig said under his breath. However, it was loud enough for their small grouo to hear.

"What so bad about telling my mom that?!" Alfred asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing, Alfred." Elizabeta told him. "It's just that your mother is..."

"Fragile?" Mathias suggested. "Easily offended? That you might break her heart if you told her that?"

"Whaaat?" Alfred droned, still confused.

"Y-you might hurt her." stuttered Toris. "N-no offense, but but comparing her to Elizabeta is n-not a wise choice."

"Why? She'll know I was joking!"

"Stupid American." The group said once again in unison. The American in question went to speak, but, as if on cue, Professor Jones called for everyone's attention.

* * *

A hush of excitement and fear fell across both staff and students alike. Jones then nodded to Professor Vargas, who stood.

"Thank you for the quiet," He began, "(Though it's a little weird, but whatever) The time has finally come for the Tri-Wizard Champions to be chosen for our wonderful competition! If you are selected, please step behind this curtain-" He gestured towards a curtain to the side of the staff table.-" and await further instructions. And so, let the competitiors step forward! Representing the Drumstrang Institute will be..."

The cup, which was identified as the Goblet of Fire, flared up and a piece of paper fell into the Headmaster's hands.

"Aleksander Hinova!" Cheers erupted from tbe Drumstrang students and a select few Hogwarts students as the Bulgarian got up from the Hufflepuff table and left behind the curtain.

"Proudly representing Beauxbatons Academy will be..." The Goblet flared up again and another paper flew out.

"Monica Bonnefoy!" The Beauxbatons students and Hogwarts family cheered as Monica, despite Francis trying to stop her from going up, walked behind the curtain.

"And finally, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be..." The Goblet flared up once more and expelled the final champion. Alfred, thinking it was him, went to stand.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students as the German reluctantly went up behind the curtian. Gilbert could be heard audibly cheering: "Zhat's mien bruder! Go Vest!"

"Aha!" Vargas laughed. "While our champions receive their instructions I am proud to tell you that-" His speech was stopped short when the flames erupted another name. Instead of being caught like the others, this one fell silently to the floor. The face of the usually cheerful Headmaster turned grim.

"No...not again...please no..." He muttered to himself as he picked up the burnt scrap. His face paled as he shakily read the name.

"Lovino Vargas."

* * *

A little while later, Antonio and Gilbert had Lovino by his arms, and were dragging the Italian, who had refused to be in the Tournament, and successfully got him into the chamber behind the curtain.

"Would you put me the hell down?!" A struggling Lovino ordered. The two Bad Touch Trio members smirked to one another.

"Alright then..." Antonio said, still smirking. The pair dropped Lovino to the floor and promptly exit the room.

"I didn't mean in here, you bastards!" Lovino got up off the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Zat is razer ungentlemenly of an Englishman, Monsieur Vargas." Monica said, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm Italian!" Lovino snapped.

"Eizer way, I find it quite rude." The Italian growled at the French girl's words.

"Excuse my interruption, but why are you here, Lovino?" Aleksander asked. "We even haven't recived the instructions for our first task!" Lovino sent a death glare, which was ignored, at the Bulgarian. Yes, he is still very pissed off at him since he and Rosaria were becoming very good friends.

"I'm not here about that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Zen why are you 'ere?" asked Monica. "You're nothing but a simple child."

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Lovino said as the girl smirked.

"Vhy are you here?" Ludwig asked.

"Like I'd answer your question, you potato eating bastard!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aleksander said. All heads turned towards him. "Past events are beginning to repeat themselves." The group stared at him. "Oh, don't be surprised! I'm sure you all heard his name being called! Or was that just me? I guess I just heard it then!" He laughed nervously to break the ice between the four.

"Would you kindly explain what you are talking about?" Monica asked, confused.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Miss Bonnefoy. I thought everyone knew what happened at the previous tournament. Instead of three competitors, there were four. These events are repeating."

"I recall zhe same zhing." added Ludwig. "Zhis iz vhat led to zhe Second Vizarding Var."

"Yeah, but why me?!" Lovino protested.

"I guess it's because you both have similar pasts I guess." Aleksander answered.

"I am nothing like the other fourth champion!" Lovino snapped. "And who told you anyways?! Rosaria has no cl-" Lovino groaned. "Bastard..."

"What?" Aleksander smiled innocently. "I don't understand what you're talking about." Lovino suddenly seized the Bulgarian by his collar.

"How the hell do you know?!" He asked. "Who told you?!"

"Will you stop acting like such a brute?" Monica said sternly.

"I vould stay out of zhis." Ludwig told her. "No one here likes to talk of zheir pasts." Monica looked over at the German, but nodded in understandment.

"I-I was only guessing!" Aleksander stuttered. "But by the way your acting, it tells us that you do have something to hide." A wave of realization fell across Lovino. His hazel eyes widened as he dropped the Bulgarian.

"You bastard." He seethed. "Don't even think about trying. Rosaria has no clue about the past. Because I swear if you tell her anything-"

"But I thought you hated your sestra by the way you two-" Lovino pulled out his wand and pointed it darkly at him. Just as he was still angry at Aleksander, Rosaria was still angry at him for treating her like a child, which granted he did often.

"Say another word. I dare you." The Italian said, a glare in his eye. Silence gripped the room.

"I didn't mean to insult you or her! I just assumed...by the way she acted towards you and you towards her that you both weren't on very good terms!" Lovino still gave the boy his famous death stare.

"Put zat zing away!" Monica snapped. "You're going to end up killing a person!"

"I know. But, trust me. I can do worse things..." Ludwig walked over to the Italian and pulled the wand out of his hand. Lovino went to make a grab for it, but Ludwig held it out of his reach.

"Knock it off." He ordered.

"You know very well I don't talk about my past!" Lovino made a pass for the wand again, but missed.

"I don't care." Ludwig dropped the stick into Lovino's hands. "Now stop."

"You can't tell me what to do, you dannato patata mangiare bastardo! What authority do you have over me?!"

"Last time I checked, I am both a prefect und I am at least three inches taller zhen you. I believe zhat gives me some authority." Lovino turned away angrily.

"I could have you-" He began to say before being cut off.

"Don't start zhis argument again. Feliciano vould be against it, as vould your schwester. But she doesn't know...does she?"

"Hell no!" Lovino snapped. "Like I would tell her that! Rosaria would start asking questions and then I'll have to tell her the entire story! You know very well that I can't do that to her!"

The other two champions stood side by side as this conversation went on.

"I am very confused." Monica stated clearly. Aleksander nodded.

"That makes two of us." He added. The tension began to build in the room until it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The knife in this situation being Professors Vargas, Kirkland, Jones and the Visiting Teachers.

Vargas calmly walked over to his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovino..." He said rather calmly. "Did you enter the Tournament?" The boy nodded

"Si. I did." Lovino answered. "Ask Feliciano, he was there when I did."

"And did you..."

"Hell no! My magic isn't even that strong! Can I please go?" Vargas shook his head.

"When your name came out of the fire, it put you into a magical binding contract. As of right now...you have no choice but to compete." Lovino groaned and went to sulk in the corner.

"Pardon my intrusion, Headmaster." Professor Kirkland said, "But, I believe we should conduct a search of the staff. One of them could have done this."

"Good idea." Vargas agreed. "Jones. Kirkland. Can you two handle this task?" The sisters looked at each other.

"Yes, sir!" The teachers saluted and left the room.

"Vargas." Madame Bonnefoy said sternly. "Zis is unfair! Two champions competing for one school! This is traitorous!"

"I must agree with the French on this." Volkov added. "You set this up against us, didn't you?"

"If I did I wouldn't have pull my own grandson into this." Vargas retaliated. "Would I? Unlike you, Volkov, I treat my family well."

"Fine. Whatever!" Madame Bonnefoy stated rather angrily. Volkov muttered something in Russian to himself as the Headmaster turned to the champions.

"Like I said, since there is no way out of this...Lovino...both you and Ludwig will compete for our school. Now, on to business. The first task will be on October 31st. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you that it will test your bravery. But still... I advise you all to be careful." The school heads left the students alone to gather their thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening, the Headmaster was pacing around his office. His three most trusted teachers with him.

"This can't be happening." Romulus told himself. "It's impossible! We took all the necessary precautions and yet it still happened!"

"Romulus, don't be so harsh on yourself." Kaya interjected. "It's not your fault Lovino was the one they used."

"Yes...but it will be my fault if he gets hurt. Or worse..." Silence surrounded the four until Brianna cleared her throat.

"Kaya and I slipped Veritiserum into the staff's glasses before we questioned them." She said. "Not one of them put Lovino's name in a second time."

"Zhat means zhere iz an intruder in zhe school." The fourth teacher stated.

* * *

_Alaric Beilschmidt, Defense against the Dark Arts professor who is also Ludwig's and Gilbert's father._

* * *

"There are Ministry wizards guarding each entry and exit point in the school." Kaya remained him. "Even at the secret passgeways."

"Check all of the Ministry workers." Romulus demanded. "Then check each entrance, exit and passageway." Both women nodded and left, leaving the two men alone. Vargas crossed over ro his desk and took a seat.

"Romulus..." Alaric began before his friend cut him off.

"I can't let it happen again, Alaric." Romulus stated. "First it was my beloved Ceres...then it was my only child...and now it's my grandson or even my grandchildren..."

"No one vill kill zhem." The Germanic man said, causing his friend to stare at him. "May I remind zhat my son, zhat Ludwig vill be competing as vell?"

"I'm sorry, old friend. I forgot about him in all of this." Romulus stood up. "If the events of the past are repeating themselves then...oh..."

"I sure you understand. After vhat happened to him vhen he vas a child...both Julchen and I are vorried about him. Even Gilbert has had been cautious towards Ludwig vhenever zhe date comes around."

"I know, Alaric. But don't worry! We'll keep watch on all the students and champions to keep them safe."

"I hope your right..."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in a certain Hufflepuff dormitory, the repeating sound of bone hitting wood was echoing around the room, keeping it's four inhabitants awake.

"I am going to die." Lovino said as he banged his head against the wall in frustration.

"I'm sure it's not that bad!" Tino, one of the residents, said nervously as he slid on his shirt.

"Not that bad? MY MAGIC ISN'T STRONG OR POWERFUL AT ALL! It means that someone wants me dead and they know that this stupid Tournament is the way to do it!"

"Fratello, please calm down!" Feliciano asked his brother. "You'll wake up the rest of the House!"

"I personally don't give a damn, Feliciano." Lovino growled. Feliciano shuddered.

"Please stop fighting..." Matthew, the final resident, said in his quiet voice. "We have important things to do in the morn-" Matthew didn't finish his sentence because Lovino's pillow came in contact with his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Lovino snapped. "I'm pissed off enough as it is!" He sighed angrily and flopped down into his bed. "And now, I'm most likely to die!"

"I have an idea, Lovino!" Feliciano chirped as he bounced over to his brother. "Why don't you train with the rest of us? Ludwig says it's a good way to get stronger! Both physically and magically!"

"No. There is no way to God that I am-"

"It might be fun, Lovino." Tino added, trying to presuade him. "And like you said, they chose you because your magic isn't strong." Lovino glared at the Finn.

"I'm still not doing it." He pulled his covers over his head.

"Please, fratello!" Feliciano begged. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! PER FAVORE!" Lovino threw another pillow, this time at Feliciano. It hit him full in the face.

"If you let me sleep, then fine." Feliciano smiled.

"Yay!" He cheered. "I'll wake you up in the morning so we're not late!"

"Whatever..." Lovino mumbled into his bed.

"Buona notte, il fratello!" Feliciano said happily "Good night, everyone!"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Lovino threw another pillow.

* * *

**I kinda expect most of you didn't see most of this coming (my co-author didn't)...unless you read the summary...but whatever! Lovino and Ludwig are in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that is that! As you all read, something happened to our favorite German when he was younger. You'll find out soon enough...in a chapter that's very far away. Ha! Anyway...How long will Lovino last in the Tournament? (Or in the Axis's "training session" for that matter) And also, if you have any suggestions for the First Task, I would love to hear them. Because, I may or may not be following the previous Tournament's tasks. I still don't know that yet. Okay then! I swear that more of the backstories I will write will explain a lot of this confusion I've given you. Rowling did it, so why can't I? **

**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World! **

**Training the German Way! **

**See you then!**


	6. Training the German Way!

**Training the German Way! **

* * *

The following day, six students stood outside in warm and comfortable clothing. Five of them were lined up in front of their unofficial "leader", ready for another training session to begin.

"Count off!" ordered Ludwig.

"Uno!" Feliciano said cheerily.

"Ni!" Kiku responded.

"Tre!" Rosaria chriped

"Vier!" Gilbert added cooly.

"No way in hell I'm saying that!" A tired looking Lovino snapped.

"Vould you just listen?" Ludwig stated.

"You're not the boss of me! I'm just here so I can kick your ass in the Tournament!"

"Lovino." Rosaria said, staring at her brother. "Shut up."

"Twenty laps around zhe school!" Ludwig commanded, signalling the start of their training. "Go!"

"How big is the school, again?" Feliciano asked. Kiku sighed.

"Very rarge, Fericiano-san." He answered.

"Less talking! More running!" Ludwig ordered. Nearly everyone had to agree that the German was very serious about the training he put the Axis through.

"Succhiare le mie palle voi mangiatore di patate maledetto!" Lovino snapped. Although he was the same speed as Feliciano.

"Fratello!" Feliciano said, a little offended by what his brother had said. "Sorella aren't you going to-"

"Lovino can say what ever he wants!" Rosaria said, a faint anger in her usually sweet voice. "Whether it's in English or Italian, I don't care!"

"Are you still angry at fratello?"

"Of course! He treats me like a freaking child! SO YES I'M STILL MAD!" Rosaria picked up her pace so she was behind Kiku. Feliciano sighed his usual "Ve~" and continued his run.

* * *

Around the tenth lap, however Feliciano subsequently...passed out. Ludwig, as usual, had to carry the unconscious Italian back to where they had begun their training. As the group caught up to Ludwig, they came under a shady spot, where Feliciano was deposited. Gilbert leaned against the tree and slid down.

"He does zhis every single time, Vest." He reminded his younger brother. "I zhought you vould remember zhis vhen you've know him for six years." Ludwig shot a look at Gilbert.

"Stand up. You'll lose stamina faster zhat vay." He said. Gilbert just stayed in his spot and wiped the sweat from his pale face.

"Shut...the hell...up!" Lovino panted as he came running up, sweat pouring down his face, before face-planting into the grass. Ludwig groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How you two are alike physically, I'll never know. Your sister has more stamina zhen zhe both of you combined!" Rosaria, who had just came running up, laughed.

"Suck it!" She said, finally back to her normal self. She was panting as well, and had slid down next to Gilbert.

"Did you even listen to vhat I said about sitting down?!"

"But my body is that of the female gender! Not to mention I am younger than all of you!" Rosaria stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Yup, she was her normal self again. Ludwig groaned.

"You." He said, pointing to the girl. "Five extra laps. Now."

"Dannazione!" The dark auburn haired girl stood up and began running again. Gilbert and Kiku shared a look before going after her.

"Vhy are zhey...?"

"Shut up!" Lovino shouted, although it was muffled by the grass.

* * *

"Vhere zhe hell did zhe frau go?" Gilbert said as Kiku ran beside him. Kiku had once told him that Rosaria couldn't be left alone for a long period of time. He never said why, but Gilbert suspected it had to do with her monophobia, which is the fear of being alone.

"She did start before us." Kiku reminded him. "Rosaria-san can be as fast as Ludwig-san when she wants to."

"Zhat's only vhen she iz frightened und you know it." Gilbert said, clicking his tongue.

"Watashi wa shitte iru, but...what does she have to fear?" Gilbert laughed under his breath.

"You'd be surprised. Zhat mädchen has more fears zhen anyone I know und have ever met." This was true, other than her monophobia-which he didn't know what had caused this fear-Rosaria was afraid of a great deal of things. The dark, losing someone close to her (which I think everyone's afraid of) blood, drowning and fire. The list went on. Why was she afraid of so many things? No one really knew. Not even her family.

"Hai, but..." Kiku trailed off. "What does she have to fear now?" Gilbert shrugged and the two went on running. In the distance, a figure ran towards the "Prussian" and the Japanese. As it came closer, the figure was seen to be Rosaria. She came to a hault in front of the two, who had come to a stop. Sweat was pouring down her abnormally pale face.

"Vhere zhe hell vhere you?" asked Gilbert. Rosaria didn't say anything, but grabbed the two boys' wrists tightly.

"Rosaria-san!" Kiku said, flustered. Kiku really didn't like to be touched by anyone and was rather protective of his personal space.

"Just shut up for a minute!" The girl snapped, her voice wavering. She turned on heel and ran, dragging the two boys behind her. With each step she took, Rosaria shook as if she had seen a ghost.

"Vhat's vrong, Ro-" Gilbert tried to ask before he was cut off.

"If you two would run with me, I'll show you!" The two Axis members exchanged glances before the Italian released them, and all three went bounding off.

* * *

Rosaria led the two to a secluded area of the Forbidden Forest, not very far from the school. A good deal of the dirt was stained with crimson red, and the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Rosaria began to look around frantically, as if she was searching for something. Tears were clinging onto to her honey golden gaze and her face became pale with worry.

"Rosaria-san." Kiku said, trying to get her attention. But the girl ignored him, her speech repeating: "Dove si trova?" rapidly. The boys glanced at each other before helping her search, although they had no idea what they were looking for.

"Hey, Rosie!" Gilbert called to the girl. "Can you tell us vhat ve're looking for?" Rosaria once again ignored him. But the answer is met when Kiku recoiled in horror. The Italian and "Prussian" ran towards him. Bile rose in Gilbert's throat as Rosaria knelt down besides a familiar figure of a girl, a girl bleeding heavily and covered in horrible burns and bruises.

"W-What happened?" Kiku asked, his face growing pale.

"Who zhe hell iz zhat?!" Gilbert asked, trying his best not to vomit.

"I heard some noises while I was running. I stopped and hid. Once the stopped, I came out and found Katyusha like this." Rosaira said as she knelt down and sat the wounded girl up "What are you two staring at? Help me!"

"Hai." responded Kiku as he knelt down and helped bring the Ukrainian to her feet.

"Mien Gott..." Gilbert breathed. His red eyes glazed over as a memory resurfaced in his mind...vivid images of that day...every single detail.

The blood...His brother's limp form...everything.

"Gilbert!" The Prussian snapped out of his trance and stared at Rosaria. "I want you to help Kiku get Katyusha to the hospital wing. I'll run and get the others and we'll go tell Ivan what happened. I think he deserves to know." Nodding, Gilbert came and took Rosaria's place in carrying the girl. The Italian turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

The two boys had arrived at the hospital wing soon and were currently standing over their injured classmate. The door to the room opened and three Italians and a German came in and walked up to the bedside, with Feliciano looking like he's about to vomit. Katyusha is bandaged and her breathing, while still heavy and forced, is a steady beat.

"We ran into Yao on our way here." Rosaria explained. "He went to get Ivan and Natalia for us." Kiku nodded in response.

"Shit, vhat did zhis to her?" Gilbert said. His pale hands were slightly shaking. The Prussian didn't exactly do well in hospitals or any place similar.

"Something got loose from the Care of Magical Creatures pens?" Lovino shurgged. Unable to take the sight, Feliciano released his breakfast onto the floor.

"Vas it necessary to do zhat on the floor?" Ludwig asked the Italian. Out of nowhere, Rosaria hit the German on the shoulder. The rest of the group just stared.

"Does it matter? One of our own was almost killed." The fourth year said sharply. "And all you care about is your OCD." An awkward moment of silence followed as Rosaria sat by the Ukrainian's bedside. Kiku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm positive that a creature did not attack her. It had to be a human." He said. "Girbert-kun and I got rook at the direction her cuts are in and the way they were. It rooked rike they were done with a sharp object and most rikely not a claw of any sort." Ludwig leaned in closer.

"Ja, you're right." He said, tracing a finger over one of the bandaged cuts. Gilbert snickered.

"Who?" He asked. "Zhe girl or Kiku?" The younger sibling glared at the older one. Both older brothers began to look at the cuts.

"The cuts are from a knife." They said in unison. The Prussian and Italian stared at each other. More awkward silence followed, which was only broken when the Ukrainian started to move. Her blue eyes went from slowly opening to shooting open as she quickly sat up. Feliciano and Rosaria pushed her back down.

"Please calm down, bella." Feliciano said reassuringly.

"You're safe now, amico." Rosaria told her. Katyusha relaxed her body. Kiku cleared his throat to get the group's attention again.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Braginskaya, but what happened to you?" The Japanese teenager asked. Lovino facepalmed himself as Katyusha looked down at her sheets, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered before her voice trailed off.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Rosaria said, taking her friend's hand to calm her down.

"Y-Y-You rearry don't." Kiku said rather embarrassed. "I was just curious. You don't have to say anything."

"Nemaye, I'd rather say it then put the other students in danger." Katyusha said, her Ukrainian accent cracking a bit. The Axis looked shocked.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed, "Then what happened?" Katyusha brought her knees to her chest.

"When Ivan and I lived in Russia," She began. "We were under the care of our father. Our mother was living here, since she left our father. She wanted to visit us. She said so in all her letters...but Mama was afraid. Unlike all of your fathers, ours was a bipolar and abusive man. One moment he would be protecting us but the next, which was most of the time, he would harm us. Ivan received the most abuse out of the both of us."

"Iz zhat vhy he never takes off zhat scarf of his?" Gilbert asked, remembering when someone had tried to get Ivan to remove his tan scarf, only to have them try and pull it off. That person ended up in the hospital wing.

Katyusha nodded. Tears began to fall down her face, but she continued.

"He did it to keep me safe. But one night ten years ago, Ivan came into our room in a horrible condition. That night we vowed to leave to our mother here. So, we took what was necessary and fled. It was hard raising my brother for those few months. But we managed. Six months later we arrived here in England. Ivan found our mother and I told her of what happened. Mama took us back to her home. Ivan and I learned that Mama had married another man, the same man who had helped her escape five years prior, and had Natalia. So, Mama permanently severed all ties to our father and I haven't seen or heard of him since...until a few days ago...He was the one who attacked me. He demanded that I tell him where Ivan, Natalia and our parents were but I refused. I don't even know how he knows about Natalia!"

"He's here?!" Lovino said. Katyusha nodded. The Ukrainian broke down into tears and buried her head into her knees. Feliciano rubbed her back to calm her down. Lifting her head up, Katyusha opened her mouth to tell them who it was, but was interuppted by the door to the room flying open. Ivan, with Natalia trailing after, walked to his sister's bedside.

"What happened?" The Russian demanded.

"Calm down, man!" Gilbert told him. Katyusha, slightly shaking, whispered the answer into his ear. His dark aura slowly began to build as he muttered "kolkolkol" under his breath. Chills shot up the Axis's spines. The pair began to speak in Russian and Ukrainian, which no one understood, very rapidly.

"I think it's best if we leave." Kiku suggested. Nodding in agreement, the Axis left the siblings alone.

* * *

The small group of six headed back down to their training session. On the way back a blur of yellow and black crashed into Lovino.

"Watch where you're going!" The Italian said angrily, picking himself off of the floor. The other person was already running back in the direction he was going in.

"I'm so sorry!" He called towards Lovino. "I'll be more careful!"

"Who the hell was that?"

"Matthew Williams. You know, Alfred's twin?" Gilbert answered. A few of the group stared at him. "The Canadian? Mien Gott, he's in your house, Lovino!"

"That kid who got me to do this?" Lovino said. Feliciano nodded. "Didn't recognize him."

"I wonder where he's going?" Feliciano asked. "He seems to be in a hurry."

"Who knows?" Ludwig said as the group kept walking. Suddenly, Gilbert began to laugh silently to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Lovino asked.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert snickered. I just realized zhat Vest got hit by a girl! Not just any girl, a fourteen year old Italian girl!" Rosaria hits Gilbert on the back if the head (Well, neck since he's seven inches taller than her.)

"Hey!" The Prussian said out of shock and surprise.

"There." Rosaria said, whipping her ponytail off her shoulder. "Now, you're even." She stuck her tongue out at him. Gilbert repeated the same action.

* * *

Once the small group returned to their training spot, Ludwig made them finish the remaining ten laps before they could begin the magical portion. Four out of the six sweaty teenagers fell onto a nearby hill in a sweaty mess. Kiku pulled their wands out of their hiding spot (This was done mostly for safety reasons) and looked over at the only teenager standing.

**Magic Duel Round One: Kiku vs Ludwig. **

"Ready!" Feliciano said once he regained his breath. "Set! Go!" He blew into a whistle he had. It was those little white flags he carried around on occasion. No one knew where he kept them and frankly no one wanted to know.

The Japanese male, however, was skilled in both Magic and combat. He had a katana blade he could summon if necessary, which was rare since Kiku rarely resorted to violence.

Kiku held his wand close to his chest, ready to defend himself, if Ludwig struck first. After a second or two, this didn't happen so Kiku made the first move. With a simple wave, he managed to disarm Ludwig instantly. The German however, caught the wand in midair before Kiku could cast another spell. With a flick, Ludwig attempted to stun his opponent. Kiku jumped skillfully out of the way as the spell hit the ground where his feet were seconds before. Like I said, Kiku was trained in combat. His amazing agility was like that of a spider monkey's. A chunk of the dirt flew out of the ground were the spell hit and into his dull brown eyes. Smirking, Ludwig fired another stunning charm, which hit a distracted Kiku in the chest. The Japanese teenager fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Ludwig won round one.

Feliciano revived Kiku and helped him off the ground. Lovino took his place.

**Round Two: Ludwig vs Lovino...this'll be interesting... **

"Are you ready to die, bastard?" Lovino said, gripping his wand tightly.

"Save it for zhe Tournament," sighed Ludwig. The pair began to duel.

* * *

As the two boys dueled down below, the rest of the Axis were sitting up on tge hill, watching the boys. They were all pretty much interested in how the duel was going to turn out...well...all except one.

Feliciano looked over at his younger sister, who would usually watch these duels with interest, pick at the grass instead.

"Sorella," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Rosaria blinked twice after a moment of silence.

"What?" She said a little bit confused. "Oh, nothing Feli. I was just thinking."

"Knut for your thoughts!" Gilbert said. He took a bronze coin from his pocket and tossed it to her. The Italian shot him a look

"I was thinking about what Katyusha said..." The girl said before her voice trailed off.

"Did something about it bother you at arr?" asked Kiku.

"No, It just got me thinking." There was a silent pause. "Feli? Why do we live with our grandfather and not our parents like everyone else?" The three boys stared at her, unsure what to say. They couldn't tell her the truth! It would break her heart. The three looked at each other in silence as the sound of Lovino's angry yells and insults could be audibly heard.

"Well?" Rosaria asked, "Feliciano, please tell me. I want to know!"

"Well uh...you see...erm..." Feliciano stutttered, knowing full well he couldn't tell her the truth. "Sorella the reason is um...because..."

"International Standard Secret!" Gilbert shouted. Kiku and Feliciano stared at him. He shrugged and gave them a look that said 'I panicked!'

"How is that an "international standard secret"?!" Rosaria said, offense sewn into her voice, like her accent. "I just asked a simple question!"

"It just is!" Gilbert added to his excuse, if you could call it that. "S.H.I.E.L.D. und zhe Ministry of Magic made it classifed. You must be a Level 10 to know!"

"S.H.E.I.R.D?" Kiku asked curiously.

"Vhat? I heard two people mention it somevhere. I eavesdropped on a conversation, so vhat? Anyvay little Rosie here iz not high enough to know."

"Don't call me that!" Rosaria growled at him.

"Rosie~" The Prussian said in singsong voice. "You can't know until you're older~"

Rosaria snapped.

She forced herself to her feet and faced Gilbert.

"I'M FOURTEEN F***ING YEARS OLD! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ALL ARE STARTING TO ACT LIKE LOVINO!" She shouted before walking-more like running- away in anger.

"Sorella-" Feliciano called as he went to stand and go after his sister. Kiku placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Fericiano-san." Kiku said. "Rosaria-san needs a erm...moment to herserf."

"But Kiku-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A familiar voice shouted. The boys turned to see the German dripping blood onto the grass.

"YOU WANTED A FIGHT, A FIGHT YOU GET!" Lovino shouted back. Kiku, Feliciano and Gilbert had gotten wrapped up in their conversation that they had forgotten about the duel going on down below.

"Fratello!" Feliciano said, sprinting, which was more like tripping since he faceplanted into the dirt, down the hill. "Please calm down!"

"He wanted a fight!" Lovino shouted.

"It vas just practice you idiot!" Ludwig snapped towards the Italian.

"I bet zhat Lovino iz going to...too late." Gilbert said before the action was done. The Italian had shot a spell at Ludwig, which directly hit his forehead. Ludwig collapsed to the ground, the red liquid from his face still flowing. The three run down the hill, except for Feliciano who tripped halfway down. Feliciano tried to calm Lovino down, while Kiku revived Ludwig, who leaned on his brother for support upon this action.

* * *

Soon, Lovino's rage had faded and everything was calm again.

"Yay! Everyone's happy again!" Feliciano chriped happily.

"Armost everyone..." Kiku pointed out.

"What?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zhat little schwester of yours asked Feliciano about your parents." Gilbert explained.

"We didn't say anything, I promise!" Feliciano said quickly. "But...she got mad at us and left."

"Where is she?" Lovino asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't see which direction she walked off in." Kiku said. "I'm going guess that she's in one of the Greenhouses. It's where her favorite crass is."

"Ve~ She could be in her dormitory!" Feliciano sighed.

"But what about that spot on the lake she always goes to?" Lovino reminded them. "She could be there."

"Ja, buy didn't you say zhat she vatches you two on zhe Quidditch pitch?" Ludwig suggested.

"Si! All the time!" Feliciano answered. There was a pause. "Oh no there was practice today!"

"Shit..." Lovino mumbled under his breath. You see, both Lovino and Feliciano play for their house Quidditch team...everyone in the Axis does, except Kiku and Rosaria, who usually sit in the stands. Lovino is one of the three chasers and Feliciano takes the seeker spot for the Hufflepuffs.

"Don't vorry." Gilbert said cooly. "Toni vill forgive you two if ve explai-..." For the first time since they exited the Hospital wing, Gilbert got a good look at the clothes he and Kiku were wearing. They were still stained with large patches of crimson, which were slowly turning brown. Bright red smears streaked their arms and legs. Blood. They were still covered in the blood from earlier. And if they still had blood on them that meant-...

"Rosie, Kiku und I are still covered in blood...aren't ve?" Kiku looked down at his clothing and body. His face turned red with embarrassment. Lovino nodded.

"Zhen it's settled. Kiku und I vill change und zhen Kiku vill check zhe Greenhouses."-The Japanese teenager nodded-"Zhe awesome me vill see if anyone saw a little blood soaked girl."

"I'll check the dormitory!" Feliciano said, raising his hand.

"I get the lake I guess." Lovino shrugged.

"Und zhat leaves me vith zhe Quidditch pitch." Ludwig said.

With the plan set, the Axis split up, with Kiku, Gilbert and Feliciano walking towards the castle, Lovino jogging off towards the lake and Ludwig heading towards the pitch.

* * *

**I am so evil! I swear that backstory was depressing. But unfortunately my dear readers, it doesn't end there. So mamy plot holes to explain, and so little time. Oh, and there will be hints towards another backstory that I think a few you will agree with, my faithful readers. **

**But where is the youngest Axis member, exactly? And why did she snap so quickly when the boys refused to tell her about the Vargas's parents? **

**Next Time on Hogwarts from Around the World! **

**The Truth is Told! **

**See you then!**


	7. The Truth is Told!

**The Truth is Told! **

* * *

_Last time on Hogwarts from Around the World! _

_There was an attack on Katyusha and we learned that there was an intruder in the school, though we didn't find out who. _

_Rosaria got pissed and stormed off because no one would tell her what happened to her parents. The Axis then spilt up to search the school for her. _

_And that's what you missed on Hogwarts from Around the World! _

* * *

To say that Antonio was slightly upset was an understatement. He was down right pissed, which would normally mean the end of the world since the Spaniard was usually so cheery. First: Lovino and Feliciano hadn't shown up for practice. Normally, they would tell him when and why they would miss practice, but not this time. Second, Yao had called Matthew down and told him something that had caused the Canadian to run off without saying anything. How Antonio had completed practice with only him, Tino (beater), Vladimir (chaser) and Emma de Vries, a sixth year Belgian, (Keeper), he had no clue. The team had long since cleared the pitch and Antonio was trying the get the final bludger in the case.

* * *

The dark ball slammed into his stomach as he wrestled it to the ground and into the case. Antonio wiped the sweat for his tan forehead and grinned.

"Finally." He said proudly. Antonio bent down and picked up the case.

'Why is this heavier than usual?' He thought as he took the case back to the stroage room. 'Oh, right. Lovi usually helps me with this. Where are those Italians?'

A faint shout floated onto the Spaniard's ears. His green eyes widened a bit. Antonio set the case down at his feet and looked around.

"Que? Who's there?" Antonio whispered to himself before calling out to the person. "The pitch is closed for private practice!" A sliver of blonde hair caught the Spaniard's eyes. As the figure came closer Antonio saw that it was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Practice is for team members only, mi amigo." Antonio told the German as he approached. "And where are those Italian brothers? They were-"

"I'm not going to talk to you about zhat." Ludwig answered. "Have you seen Rosaria anywhere?" Antonio raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"She vas asking about vhat happened to her parents and ve vouldn't tell her." Ludwig explained. "She zhen got upset about it und ran off." Antonio's green eyes narrowed.

"I understand. Ms. Vargas was a maravilloso woman."

"Did you know her?" Ludwig asked. Antonio nodded.

"Sí. She and My mama were close friends. After she died, Mama would watch over Lovino, Feliciano and Rosaria during the year with Miss Edelstein. I came along, too, of course." Antonio smiled aa he remembered watching over a younger Lovino and Rosaria with his mother. "So...where did she run off to this time?"

"Not one of us saw vhat direction she ran in." The German explained. "Ve all split up to search zhe grounds."

"I haven't seen her around here." Antonio said. "I'll help you look though. The chica is like a little sister to me."

"Danke."

The two students began to search the pitch.

"Rosaria!" Antonio called out to the girl, hoping she would answer. "Dónde estás?!"

No answer. Antonio sighed.

"I don't understand." He said, "Sure, this has happened before but Rosaria's never run off."

"What do you mean before?" Ludwig asked. Antonio looked over at him.

"Hmm? Oh, Rosaria's asked about her mama y papa before. She didn't run off though, she just dropped the subject."

"Zhen vhy did she run now?" Antonio shrugged.

"You know how many times she's asked?" The Spaniard said to the German. Ludwig thought for a moment.

"I don't know...ten?" He guessed. Antonio shook his head and held up a finger.

"Uno." Antonio answered. "Just once. On her first day here, she asked Lovi and Feli. I don't know why, but she just asked them."

* * *

_Five people were walking through King's Cross Station. The first was a woman with her brown hair pinned back and her grassy green eyes shining. The second was her son, who shared his mother's looks in everyway. The third and fourth were twins. The first twin had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The other twin had auburn hair and amber eyes. Both of them had a strange gravity-defying curl sticking out from under their hair. The fifth was a little girl. She had her messy dark auburn hair pulled back into two pigtails and her eyes were a honey gold. The little girl was clinging on tightly to the first twin as the small group approached the barrier to Platform 9 3/4._

* * *

_"Fratello..." A first year Rosaria Vargas said while burying her head into the boy's shirt. "I'm scared." _

_"You just run through a brick wall." A third year Lovino told her. "How hard is that?" The girl wimpered and buried her head deeper into the fabric. _

_"But it's scary!" _

_"We'll go first, okay sorella?" A third year Feliciano reassured his sister. He had the same problem too on their first day. Rosaria nodded. The two Italian brothers ran straight through the barrier, although the girl was still shaking. _

_"Antonio." Mrs. Carriedo told her son. The fourth year Spaniard looked towards his mother. "Help her. She trusts you." The boy nodded as his mother crossed through the barrier. Antonio walked next to the petrified girl. _

_"What's wrong, pequeña?" He said, kneeling down so his green eyes were level to her honey gold ones. _

_"I'm scared, España." Rosaria murmured. "What if the other students don't like me?" _

_"Who couldn't like you?" Antonio laughed. "You're beautiful, talented and muy dulce." The Sicilian stared at the ground. "Do you want me to go through with you?" Rosaria nodded. The trick had worked on Feliciano three years ago too. Antonio placed his hands on top of hers. _

_"Ready?" He asked. _

_"Si." The small girl said. They broke out into a sprint, and Antonio could feel Rosaria's hands tense. The Spaniard and the Italian passed through the brick wall with ease. _

_"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Antonio asked her. Rosaria shook her head and smiled. _

_"No." She answered. "Grazie, España." _

* * *

_"Mama! I'll be fine!" Antonio said as his mother fussed over him._

_"You say that every year." Mrs. Carriedo reminded him. "And then I get an owl home saying you did something stupid."_

_"If you want me to act like Roderich than I'll-" _

_"I never said that. Just don't get into trouble this year, si?" _

_"Si." Antonio repiled before hopping aboard the train. _

* * *

_The Spaniard opened the compartment door and sat down next to Lovino._

_"You guys ready for the year to start?" He asked. _

_"Si! Another fantastic year!" Feliciano chirped. "And this time, sorella will be with us!" _

_"I guess." Lovino mumbled, sinking deeper into his seat. "What about you, sorellina?" Rosaria ignored his words and continued to stare out the window. _

_"Rosie!" Antonio called to her. Rosaria gazed over at him. _

_"Huh?" She asked. "Oh. Si. I'm very excited." _

_"Yup!" Feliciano smiled. "And you'll be in Hufflepuff house with all of us!" _

_"She might not be." Lovino reminded him. "It depends on whatever she has in that head of hers." He tapped the side of his head to make a point. _

_"I really hope I'm with all of you." Rosaria said. "I don't want to be alone!" _

_"You'll never be alone, pequeña." Antonio reassured her. A few moments of the boys talking passed before Rosaria spoke again. _

_"Why were all those adults there?" She asked. "On the platform." _

_"They were saying goodbye to their children." Feliciano explained. "They won't see them for a long time." _

_"Why didn't anyone say goodbye to us?" The small girl asked. Tension filled the room. _

_"Because Nonno is already at the school." Lovino told her quickly. "And Mrs. Carriedo said goodbye to us." _

_"But why didn't our mama and papa come?" Antonio saw Lovino grip the seat and shake his head. Probably to get rid of the memory. _

_"You wouldn't understand." Lovino said through his teeth. "You're too young." _

_"Will you tell me when I'm older?" Rosaria asked once more. "I'll be able to understand then." _

_"Yes." Feliciano answered. "The next time you ask, when you're older, we will tell you." _

_"How old do I have to be?" _

_"My age." Antonio said. "When you're fourteen years old, we'll tell you. Okay?" Rosaria nodded confidently. _

_"Okay, España!' _

* * *

"Zhat explains a lot." Ludwig said once Antonio had finished his story. "You all promised to tell her vhen she turned fourteen. Since she iz zhat age, Rosaria zhought it vas zhe right time for her to know." Antonio nodded.

"I'm guessing with what happened yesterday, the boys forgot." Antonio said. "I never thought she would run away though."

"No one knew how she vas going to react." Ludwig cut in, looking over one of the stands.

"I really don't think that matters." Antonio added. "Rosaria, unlike us, grew up without a mother. I guess Mama treats her like her own daughter, but you know what I mean. Even Feliciano and Lovino knew their mama for a while. Mi pequeña was too young to remember her." Ludwig nodded.

"Ja. No wonder she ran away..." There was a pause of silence as the pair climbed up to the stands.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ludwig," Antonio said curiously. "Why are you looking for her? Mi pequeña always comes back when she runs away."

"Strange und dark things are happening." Ludwig answered. "I-I mean ve just vant her to be safe." Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Let me ask you something." The Spaniard said, "Do you care for Rosaria at all?" His question as met with silence. "Answer me, Beilschmidt." Ludwig's icy blue eyes pierced Antonio's green ones. Never had Antonio referred to either of the brothers like that, not even during a Quidditch match. Once again, Antonio's answer was silence. After a few seconds, the Spaniard grinned and snapped his fingers.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "You do care about her!"

"Of course I do." Ludwig said, looking at the boards beneath his feet. "Zhe entire Axis does. She's our youngest member und zhe only girl. Not to mention zhat shs gets bullied often."

"That's not what I meant, mi amigo." Antonio said flatly. "And you know it." The German's face began turn a light shade, one that was barely noticeable. "Well? Si or no?"

"I vould prefer not to answer." Ludwig seethed towards him. Antonio smiled.

"Between you and me, I kind of pictured you would be with Feliciano, not his hermana."

"Vhat?!"

"We were all taking bets on it." Antonio laughed. Ludwig glared at him.

"I hate you all." He said through his teeth. Antonio smirked.

"But you don't hate Rosaria~" The Spaniard sang innocently.

"Shut up." Antonio continued laughing. Once he was done, the Spaniard wiped a tear from his eye.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Antonio asked.

"Nien." Ludwig answered sternly.

"Aw, please? Bastante por favor?" Ludwig shot a look at him again.

"Fine." He muttered loud enough for Antonio to hear.

"Why do like the chica anyway?" The Spaniard asked. "I have never seen you two primarily get along."

"I don't know!" The sixth year answered. "She's like a stray kitten or somezhing!"

"So is Feliciano. What's your point?" said Antonio.

"Just shut up." Antonio laughed again, but was interuppted by a choked cry.

* * *

Kiku, Gilbert and the Italian brothers met up at the hill. Neither one of them had any luck.

"She has to be somevhere." Gilbert said, running a hand through his sliver hair. "A girl like her doesn't just disappear!"

"I asked Lili when I saw her." Feliciano added. "She said that no one had seen her."

"If I may," Kiku cut in. "But I ran into Tino-san on my way back here. He exprained to me that he saw a person running past him. It courd be her."

"Maybe." Lovino said, leaning back up against a tree. "But I don't see why you didn't man up and tell her." Gilbert tapped Lovino on the head. "What was that for?!"

"Moron, you don't even remember!" Gilbert said, throwing his hands up in the air, "Rosie doesn't handle zhe topic of death vell. Not after vhat happened." Feliciano clutched his chest and began to tear up a little, knowing specifically what the Prussian was talking about.

"I'm confused." Kiku asked. "But what happened?" Lovino sighed and pulled Kiku off to the side.

"You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Got it?" Lovino said once they were out of the hearing ranges of Feliciano and Gilbert. Kiku nodded, intrigued.

"When they were younger, Rosaria and Feliciano had a friend. It was a boy that Miss Edelstein would watch on occasion. Truthfully, I don't remember his name. But one day that boy didn't come to the house. He had died in an accident. I don't remember what exactly happened but I'm know it was brutal. Both of them were heartbroken. While Feliciano buries that part of his childhood in his mind, Rosaria never forgot the boy or what happened to him. To this day she can't even hear the word death or anything relevant to that word." Lovino kicked the dirt in front of him. Kiku blinked his dull brown eyes for a minute.

"You three have a experienced a great dear of tragedies at such a young age." He said after a minute.

"Have some gulit!"

"If you two are done fighting like an old married couple, get your asses over here!" Gilbert called out. Kiku walked back on over to the two left behind, but Lovino yelled something that I rather not repeat. Feliciano wasn't tearing up anymore, but had his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Hey, vhere's my bruder?" Gilbert asked. For the first time in about fifteen minutes, the Axis noticed their leader was missing.

"He must be at the Quidditch pitch stirr." Kiku suggested.

"They're right there." Feliciano pointed out. This was true, because three figures were walking towards the group of four. One of them was definitely Ludwig. The second was slightly shorter and was wearing the canary yellow robes of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The third figure was almost leaning onto the second, their clothes and hair matted with dirt. As the three came closer, everyone clearly saw Rosaria leaning on Antonio.

Feliciano went to his sister's side, transferring her from Antonio and into his arms. The middle Vargas sibling, since Lovino was older by six minutes, looked at the girl's face. It was heavily tear stained and her golden honey eyes were bloodshot. Rosaria buried her head into Feliciano's shirt.

"What the hell happened?!" Lovino asked angrily.

"We found her by the Quidditch pitch," explained Antonio. "The chica was crying and wouldn't let Ludwig or I near her. We somehow managed to coax her out of her hiding place and here we are."

"Vell, go tell her." Ludwig ordered before pushing the Italian towards his siblings.

There was a pause of silence before a whisper muttered: "I want to know." Feliciano tightened his girp slightly and buried his face in her hair. Lovino placed a hand on her shoulder. She knocked him off. Although she waa still upset, Rosaria still held a grudge against him.

"I need to know, fratello." Rosaria begged her brother. "Please. I can handle it, please just tell me."

"I'm not sure if you can handle the whole truth." Lovino responded.

"Then please tell me something!" She snapped. Feliciano choked on his breath.

"Mama con Sebastian e gli angeli." The boy said, holding back a cry. Rosaria, knowing what he had meant, buried her face into his shirt, letting out all her unused tears.

* * *

In the background, Gilbert clenched his hands. Although he didn't know Italian well, he had managed to pick out what Feliciano had said.

* * *

_No one must know. Not even them or himself._

_But vhy?! Vhy can't I have him back?! It's my fault this happened! _

_Gilbert-You heard the doctor. It's for zhe best. _

_I don't want anyzhing for zhe best! Ich möchte meinen kleinen Bruder zurück!_

* * *

"Gil." Antonio said, snapping the Prussian from his daydream. His red gaze drifted over to his friend.

"Vhat?" Gilbert answered, his eyes still glazed over from the memory.

"Let's get back inside. It looks like there's going to be a storm soon." Antonio pointed a finger to the sky, which was starting to become heavily clouded. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja. Let's go."

* * *

The Axis and Antonio walked back towards the castle. The group was cascaded in an awkward silence, which was only broken when Kiku let out a small cough.

"Kiku," Ludwig asked the Japanese teenager, "Are you alright?" Kiku nodded.

"Thank you for your concern, Ludwig-san," Kiku answered, "But I insist that I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

* * *

**I. Am. An. Evil. Person. **

_Calm down, Kitten. You're not that evil with your part of the writing. _

**My part?! You barely even helped me write this chapter, Angel!**

_Well, I was busy. But I promise on my love for SuFin that I will help you write the next chapter._

**You better. Anyway, I was going over previous chapters and I saw that nearly everyone in the Axis has a backstory. True, I'm leaving the Beilschmidt brothers' kind of vague, but that's plot releated.**

_Okay then, who are we missing?_

**Kiku Honda. I mean, his story is practically nonexistent to our readers right now. And we do need a filler chapter until October 31st...**

_So, Kiku gets a chapter?_

**Yup. You know the drill.**

_**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**_

_**Kiku-san's Past!**_

_**We'll see you then!**_


	8. Kiku-san's Past!

**Kiku-san's Past!**

* * *

_Last time on...No! You know what? If you want to know what happened last time, go read the last chapter! Because frankly I don't even know how to explain it and I helped write it! _

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Hogwarts library...well it wasn't very quiet because Alfred was there. Kiku sat across said American, his face in a book.

"Kiku!" Alfred whined, "I'm bored!"

"Arfred-san." Kiku said, "Prease be quiet. We are in the ribary."

"So?" Kiku sighed.

"I am here to tutor you, nothing more."

"But that's boring!" Kiku slammed his book shut, making Alfred jump.

"Transfiguration is an important part in becoming an auror, Arfred-san." Kiku reminded him. He pulled a book out of his bag and pushed it in front of Alfred. "Prease just study."

"But studying's so boring!" The American complained. "Can't you make it more exciting?"

"I wirr try." Kiku took the book from Alfred and began to flip through it. He stopped on a page and showed it to Alfred. "Human transfigurations can be quite exciting."

"But just reading about it doesn't make it more exciting!"

"Then try to transfigure me." Alfred raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"What?" He asked. Kiku sighed.

"Practice on me. I don't mind." The Japanese answered. Alfred pulled his wand from his pocket.

"What do you want me to turn you into?" Alfred asked him. Kiku thought for a moment.

"A cat." He said after a while. "Hord the image of a cat in your mind as you cast the sperr. And remember the charm is: Crinus Muto." Alfred nodded.

"Crinus Muto!" Smoke filled the room. Alfred coughed and waved his hand to clear it. Once it was gone, he saw a

cat

-more specifically a Japanese bobtail-in Kiku's place. Oddly enough, it closely resembled Kiku's own cat.

"Haha!" Alfred laughed. "I did it! Hell yas!" Cat Kiku rubbed his head against Alfred. "Huh? What is it, Kiku? Is Feliciano stuck in the well?" If cats' could roll their eyes, Kiku would've. He batted his paw against Alfred's wand hand. The American held it up so his wand was level with his face. "Oh, yeah. I need to change you back." Taking a quick glance at the book, Alfred cast the counter curse. Smoke filled the room once again, sending both boys into a coughing fit. Alfred stopped coughing when the smoke cleared, but Kiku didn't. "Kiku...you okay?" Kiku nodded, but continued to cough. Soon, the cough turned into a violent hack. His pale hands clutched at his chest, directly over his heart, and Kiku collapsed onto the ground. "KIKU!"

* * *

The hospital wing was quiet. Strangely too quiet. Alfred had brought Kiku to the hospital wing. The Japanese teenager was now fast asleep in a hospital bed, having passed out on the way here. Kiku's older brother, Yao, stood with Alfred. A teacher had gotten the Chinese boy after what happened.

"Is he going to-" Alfred asked before Yao cut him off.

"Yes." Yao answered.

"But, what happened to him? He just started coughing and wouldn't stop."

"That's none of your business, aru!" Yao said rather harshly. Alfred held his hands up, as if surrendering.

"Calm down, dude!"

"Don't tell me to calm down." Yao's words switched over to Mandarin Chinese.

"English, dude." Alfred said, taking Yao by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Fine, aru. You're a lazy ass who is blind to the fact that my kid brother has a-" His words cut off there, as if he couldn't say anymore.

"Has a what?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, aru." Yao said. Alfred sighed.

"Okay. Tells me when he wakes up. I wanna know if my best bud is okay or not!" Alfred turned to leave, but Yao stopped him.

"I wouldn't call you 'best friends'," Yao said. Alfred turned back around. "You purposely burnt him last year, aru."

"It was an accident!" Alfred counteracted, "He forgave me! Though I really didn't deserve it..."

"You didn't. He hurt you on accident, aru. You turned around and hurt him back." Yao slid into an open seat next to Kiku.

"Why are you acting like you hate me?" Alfred asked. Yao turned to glare at him. His gaze softened and he sighed.

"You caused my brother to have an attack, aru."

"Attack?"

"Yes. An attack."

"What are you talking about?" Yao turned away from the American.

"I'm not telling you, aru." Alfred groaned in frustration. He then sighed.

"Fine." The door to the hospital wing opened. The two Allies turned to see Ludwig and Feliciano walking in.

"What do you want, aru?" Yao asked.

"Ve!" Feliciano sighed, "We heard Kiku was in the hospital wing, so we came to see if he was okay!" Yao muttered something in his native language before turning away.

"Yeah...he's kinda pissed," explained Alfred." Ludwig sighed.

"Vhat did you do zhis time, Alfred?" He asked.

"I did nothing wrong!" Alfred said, offended. "At least I don't think so...Kiku was helping me out with some stuff. He had me practice on him. But when I turned him back, the dude started coughing like crazy!"

"That sounds scary!" Feliciano said, shaking.

"It is." Yao said. All attention turned to him.

"How do you know?" Alfred asked. "You weren't there. And don't you mean 'was' instead of 'is'?" Yao shook his head.

"What I say about my kid brother is none of your business, aru." Yao hissed. Alfred took a step back.

"Y-Yao?" Feliciano stuttered. "What's wrong with Kiku?"

"You've been friends for what? Four years, aru?" Yao asked. Feliciano nodded. "But Kiku didn't tell you."

"Tell us vhat?" Ludwig asked. Yao grabbed his brother's hand.

"For as long as I've known him, Kiku has had a heart condition, aru." The others stared at him blankly. "Did I stutter, aru?" Alfred shook his head.

"No way." The American said. "I just never noticed."

"His heart will quicken or slow down at random times." Yao explained further. "Usually it happens when he's coughing heavily or in a state of great fear, aru. But...once it stopped all together."

"Does that mean Kiku almost died?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded. There was a pause for silence.

"So...how long until he wakes up?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe an hour or two, aru." Yao shrugged.

"But he will be okay...right?" Feliciano asked. Yao nodded. "That's meraviglioso! Kiku is the one who keeps us together, after all!"

"Watcha mean, dude?" Alfred asked.

"Kiku iz zhe one who keeps zhe Axis together, like a voice of reason." Ludwig explained. "Zhat, und he gave us our name. Do you remember how Kiku vas before ve became zhe Axis?" Alfred shook his head.

"He was distant and hid his emotions, aru," answered Yao. "Many students thought him to be cold and heartless. Everyone but you, aru. You followed him around, trying to get him to open up."

"Well, yeah. He looked so sad all the time." Alfred challenged. "Even though his face showed no emotion, you could see it in his eyes. He needed a friend. Someone to help him and make him laugh and stuff you know?"

"I remember!" Feliciano chriped. "Kiku was strange back then!"

"I'm still confused on how he became friends with you two, aru," Yao said.

"Well...it started when we got assigned a project during our second year..." Feliciano began.

* * *

_"For your assignment, I want you to write and present a project on how magic was used during the second World War. Everyone will be paired up in groups of three for this project." The current History of Magic teacher said. A young, second year Kiku's hand went up. "Yes, Mr. Honda?"_

_"I was wondering if I courd work arone for this assignment." Kiku asked. The teacher shook his head._

_"Mr. Honda, this is a group assignment. I'm afraid this time you can not work alone." Several students around Kiku whispered to each other. Although they thought Kiku couldn't hear, he did hear all the harsh things they said. "Quiet! Mr. Honda, you'll be partnered up with Mr. Feliciano Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt." A loud smack echoed from behind Kiku, followed by some unintelligible talking. He sighed and slid down in his seat._

* * *

_Later on, Kiku sat across from the German and Italian in the library. He was shifting uncomfortably in his chair._

_"Are you alright?" The Italian, Feliciano asked. Kiku nodded._

_"H-Hai." Kiku stuttered "I-I rearry want to get this project done..." He sat up. "If I remember correctry, and I do, Magic was attempted to protect the peopre of Rondon from the bombings."_

_"Didn't zhey do zhat for other countries?" The German, Ludwig asked. Kiku nodded._

_"Armost. Japan wasn't protected. They thought they courdn't be touched. But then..."_

_"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."_

_"That's what I was tord when I was younger." Kiku said. "What about you two?"_

_"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked._

_"Hm? Werr...arr of our homerands fought together as the Axis Powers, correct?" asked Kiku._

_"Ja, vhat's your point?" Ludwig asked._

_"Si! La mia gemella, mia sorella e mio nonno sono tutti italiani!" Feliciano said. Kiku's face turned into an expression of confusion, having not understood the Italian._

_"English." Ludwig reminded Feliciano._

_"Eh...sorry." The Italian apologized._

_"You do zhat vay too much."_

_"Ve~ I can't help it Ludwig! Hey! Why don't you say something in German?" Feliciano suggested._

_"Nien. I don't vant to."_

_"Please? German is such a funny language!"_

_"Vhat?"_

_"Nothing!" Kiku held a book up to his face, in order to keep himself focused on the task the three were assigned. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose before his head dropped onto the table. A small laugh cracked on Kiku's icy surface. Feliciano and Ludwig stared at him._

_"Kiku?" Feliciano said, pulling the book away from Kiku, "Did you just laugh?"_

_"N-No. I-I didn't." Kiku stuttered._

_"Stop lying." Ludwig said to him. "Ve heard you loud und clear."_

_"N-No I didn't!"_

_"But I thought the Ice King didn't smile! Or laugh!" Feliciano added. Kiku's brown eyes stared at the Italian._

_"What did you say?" He asked, his voice sewn in with an undetectable hurt. Feliciano's face fell._

_"I-I heard other students calling you that in the History of Magic classroom..." He explained. Kiku's face fell. "But they're being mean! And it's not true...right?" The small boy nodded._

_"I'm just craustrophobic. I rearry rike my personar space." Kiku told them._

_"I can understand that!"_

_"Can ve get to vork?" Ludwig asked. "Zhe project is due in three veeks." Kiku nodded._

_"Hai."_

* * *

_About a week later, our second year Kiku was walking down the hall. It was quiet, since most students were either in their dormitories or in Hogsmeade. It was just Kiku, who made the mistake of reading and walking at the same time. The boy's thin body collided into that of an older fifth year Slytherin student._

_"Gomen'nasai." Kiku apologized quickly. "I am sorry for-"_

_"Watch where you're going, Ice King!" The older student snapped._

_"I rearry didn't mean to-" The student grabbed Kiku by his collar. "Watashi o iretekudasai!"_

_"Speak English, you freak!"_

_"Put him down!" A new, yet familiar voice piped up. The older student smirked and let go of Kiku's collar. The boy fell to the ground, where familiar hands help him up. It was Feliciano._

_"H-He didn't mean to bump into you...right?" Feliciano stuttered. Kiku nodded. "Are you okay?"_

_"H-Hai." Kiku said, slightly shaken by the contact._

_"Stay out of this!" The older student said before pushing both boys to the ground._

_"Stop zhis," ordered Ludwig, who had just seen the situation, "Now."_

_"Why would I listen to you?" Ludwig smirked. At this point, Feliciano covered Kiku's eyes. The sound of a brief fight was all Kiku heard._

_"Stay with the freak for all I care!" He heard the older student yell, "He's cold and heartless and he'll just hurt you!" Feliciano took his hands away from Kiku as the student left._

_"Kiku?" Feliciano said as if he was worried._

_"I'm...not heartress...am I?" Kiku asked._

_"No!" Feliciano answered, "They just don't know you!"_

_"Kiku, from vhat I can see, you're not heartless or cold." Ludwig added._

_"Ve! That's right! I thought Ludwig was scary when I met him two years ago, but now we're best friends! Right?" The German nodded. "And you're our friend, too Kiku!"_

_"Nani?" Kiku said, confused. "But you onry known me for a week."_

_"So?" Kiku, for the first time in seven years, smiled._

_"Arigato. I never had a friend before." Feliciano began to jump with excitement._

_"I have an idea!" He said brightly. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag and wrote something down on it. Kiku and Ludwig stared at him curiously._

_"Feliciano, vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano ignored him and continued his writing._

_"And...done!" He held out the parchment for them to see. On it was written: Our Pact of Steel, in big bold lettering._

_"Pact of Steer?" Kiku questioned, raising an eyebrow. Feliciano nodded._

_"Si! It says that we'll be friends forever! Like allies! We will help each other when the others need it! What do you think?"_

_"It sounds like a good idea," Ludwig said, followed by a short sigh._

_"Hai, I agree." Kiku added. Feliciano scribbled his name on the blank space at the bottom before handing it off to Ludwig._

_"Feliciano," The German asked, "Vhat's zhis blank space here?" Kiku looked over at the document. Amongst the Hufflepuff's handwriting was a rather large blank space._

_"Well...I figured we could have a name for ourselves. Sort of like a team," explained Feliciano._

_"What about 'Axis'?" Kiku suggested after a moment's thought._

_"'Axis'?" Ludwig repeated. "Like zhe one side of Vorld Var II?" Kiku nodded._

_"Our homerands are Itary, Germany and Japan." The boy said._

_"The three main Axis countries!" Feliciano jumped in. Kiku nodded again._

_"Yes. It makes sense to carr ourserves that." All three boys agreed on the name of 'Axis'. Ludwig and Kiku signed their names next to Feliciano's._

_"Zhen it's official." Ludwig stated once the trio had finished, "From zhis day forvard, ve vill be know as zhe Axis!"_

* * *

"I think I still have that somewhere!" Feliciano said once his story was done. He began to search through his bag for the document.

"After four years Feliciano I'm sure zhat-" Ludwig tried to say before he was cut off.

"Found it!" Feliciano pulled out the parchment from his bag. He showed Yao and Alfred the parchment with his twelve year old self's handwriting. But, instead of three names, there were six.

"Dude, I thought you said only you, Lud and Kiku signed this?" asked Alfred. Feliciano nodded.

"At first! But then we got then we got sorella, fratello, and Gilbert to sign!" He explained.

"Kiku did." Ludwig explained. "I vas against it."

"I still don't understand why."

"She vas in her first year. Mien bruder iz an utter idiot und your bother hates me."

"So?" Ludwig facepalmed himself. From the hospital bed, the sound of the pale body stirring ricocheted off the walls. Everyone's attention turned to the Japanese teenager. Kiku's dull brown eyes opened and his face went red.

"What?" Kiku asked quickly, "Why am I-"

"You had another attack, Kiku." Yao explained. The boy's face went redder.

"How bad was it?" He muttered.

"You were coughing like crazy," said Alfred. "I'm pretty sure you almost threw up your lunch on me. Oh yeah, and you also got really hot!"

"I understand..."

"Understand?!" Yao snapped, "Your heart could have stopped again, aru!"

"I know."

"And I don't want you to die!"

"I don't either." Kiku then tried to get out of the bed, but Yao pushed him back down.

"Stay here, Kiku." The older sibling commanded.

"Nii-san." Kiku tried to interject.

"I mean it, aru! You just had an attack-"

"Nii-san."

"And you're my kid brother. Not to mention with everything happening-"

"Yao!" Kiku almost yelled.

"What, aru?" Yao blinked.

"I can take care of myserf." Kiku shook hia hand out of Yao's grip. Yao stood up.

"Are you sure your okay?" Kiku nodded. "Nǐ zhīdào wǒ huì gàosù māmā zhè jiàn shì, aru. Wǒ xiǎng tā yīnggāi zhīdào."

"Watashi wa sore ni hantai shite itaga..." answered the boy. "Nani ga okotta no ka haha o oshietekudasai. Watashi wa kyōshi ga kanojo o oshiete iru baai, kanojo wa shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen." Yao nodded and grabbed Alfred by the wrist. Much to the American's objections, the two Allies left the room. The Axis sat alone in silence. Kiku's eyes stared at the ground.

"Kiku." Ludwig said sternly, snapping the Japanese from his trance. "Vhy did you never tell us of your heart condition?"

"I never thought it wourd be cruciar for you to know..." He answered.

"But Yao said you almost died once!" Feliciano jumped in, "And we tell each other everything!"

"I rearry don't think we have ever tarked about our bodiry fraws."

"Ve all have our flaws, Kiku." Ludwig added."Und I'm sure it came up once or twice in the past four years." Kiku remained silent. Remembering the item in his hands, Feliciano held put the worn parchment.

"Kiku, we made a pact!" Feliciano said, "And if you need our help, we'll be there for you!"

"I know, Fericiano-san." Kiku said, pulling himself upwards. "But there are somethings we can not terr the other."

"Like vhat?" Ludwig asked. Kiku's eyes held a second with the German's.

"Fericiano-san's an exampre."

"Si!" Feliciano said cheerily. "Wait...an example for what?"

"Nozhing." Ludwig said. "But I do have to admit, I am curious to vhat Yao said to you." Kiku dug his fingernails into the sterile white sheets.

"He's going to terr our mother what happened." The teenager explained. "She worries about me a great dear. My berief is because of my heart probrems, but I feer rike it's something erse."

"What are you talking about?" Feliciano asked out of worry.

"Something that is connected to my father's disappearance." The other two Axis members' eyes widened.

"Your father disappeared?!" Kiku nodded.

"Hai. When I stirr rived in Japan ereven years ago." Kiku began. "Everything was wonderfur. My parents and I rived a peacefur rife, and there was nothing to worry about. But one night, my father disappeared. It was rike he vanished. Arr his things were reft behind so I know he didn't reave us. My mother was heartbroken. I stirr don't know why this happened, but we moved to Rondon not rong after it happened. Harhaue starts to cry whenever I mention him. I haven't even heard from him."

"That's so sad." Feliciano commented. "But...it sounds like you're an only child. I thought that Yao and his younger brother, Leon, were your brothers!"

"They are adopted," explained Kiku. "I was rost in the woods behind our house one day and I courdn't find my way home. Yao found me and brought me back. Hahaue asked him where his parents were, since he was arone. Yao said that his parents were kirred in a car crash. Onry he and Reon survived. Hahaue adopted them. She was surprised when they were rike me."

"Vait." Ludwig interuppted. "You're muggleborn?" Kiku nodded.

"I thought you knew that."

"Nien. Vhy vould ve talk about our blood statuses?!" Feliciano laughed a little bit in response. "Is there anything else you vant to tell us?"

"Not at the moment." Kiku said, shaking his head.

There was an awkward bit of silence between the three Axis, until a voice shouted something from down the hall.

"Ludwig!" The person shouted. "Your idiot brother and his idiot friends are trying to summon Cthulhu...again!" Ludwig then proceeded to groan and facepalm

"Are they drunk?" He asked. The other person was silent for a moment.

"Yes!"

"Again?" said Kiku worriedly. Ludwig nodded.

"Don't ask."

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed, "Can we check Kiku out and go?"

"I wourd appreciate it." added Kiku.

"Fine. Let's just hurry before somezhing explodes." The German said before leaving the room.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA!**

_Kitten...have you been in the vodka?_

**What? No. I'm just really really excited!**

_May I ask why?_

**What chapter's next? C'mon! Guess!**

_Um...No._

**Guess before I have to get the flashlight!**

_Flashlight?_

**It's Halloween! Mwhahahaha! And it's the first task, too I guess.**

_You and Halloween, I swear!_

**Beware, Angel! The witching hour is nigh and I say to thee, dear sister, EXPELLIARMUS!**

_Really?_

**Yes. Doctor Who is awesome. And can you blame me? Halloween is so fantastic! My ears are twitching in excitement! And I have to purrfect way to test our champions bravery during the first task...heh heh heh.**

_...Cat puns..Thats looooow. Boo. Do better!_

**I could make angel puns. And I am called Kitten for a reason.**

_Right...that whole 'neko' thing you have going on there._

**And you are a literal angel. So then...shall we?**

_**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**_

_**Halloween's Task!**_

_**We'll see you then!**_


	9. Halloween's Task!

**Halloween's Task! **

* * *

It was October 31st, otherwise known as Halloween. Not to mention it was the day of the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and everyone was excited. Well...not everyone.

An important Hufflepuff was still in his bed, refusing to move.

"I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS BED!" Lovino yelled at his three pursuers. Antonio, Feliciano and Rosaria sighed.

"Fratello!" whined Feliciano, "You have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"Lovi~" Antonio pleaded, "Get out of that bed~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rosaria grabbed a pillow from a nearby bed and hit her brother over the head with it.

"Get out of bed!" She yelled. Lovino pulled his covers over his head, blocking out all further attempts.

"Make. Me."

"Fusososo~ Lovi...Do you really mean that?" laughed Antonio.

"You want me out, you can try. Be warned that I will hurt you!"

"Antonio!" Feliciano begged, "Please don't do what I think your about to!" He went to stop the Spaniard, only to be blocked by his younger sister.

"No," She whispered. "I want to see how this turns out." At her words, Antonio walked calmly over to the champion's bedside and tore off the sheets. Lovino hissed at the sudden light. Antonio's hand crept up towards Lovino's hair, where his fingers wrapped around his curl. With nearly all his strength, Antonio pulled the hair before hiding behind the other two...like a man. Lovino's hand covered his face as it turned bright red.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lovino yelled, now wide awake and sitting up.

"It worked, didn't it?" Antonio smiled. He seized a pile of clothing off the floor and threw them at the Italian. Lovino pulled them off his head and took a look. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's waiting for you!" Lovino picked up the bundle and walked into the nearby bathroom. The trio heard the click of a lock.

"No," The voice on the other side shouted at them.

"Fratello!" Feliciano said, knocking on the door. "Come out!"

"I didn't even want to do this stupid thing and I'm not going to!"

"Not even for a tomato?" Rosaria bribed.

"No. I'm not coming out."

"Magical Binding Contract, Lovi," Antonio reminded him. "You can't go against it!"

"I can and I will!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Feliciano asked. Antonio grinned.

"Wait for it..." A yelp of pain came from the other side of the door.

"You want to come out now?" Rosaria sighed. After a stream of silence, the same click rang throught the room. Feliciano cheered.

"I hate you all," Lovino said from the other side.

"We love you, too," Antonio said, turning on his heel towards the door. "The task starts in fifteen minutes!" Carriedo exited the room, before Lovino left his.

"Good luck, fratello!" Feliciano called before exiting as well.

"See you in a bit," Rosaria said before following her brother. Lovino exited the the bathroom, holding his black and yellow clothes, and let out a string of colorful language as he pulled the clothing on. It consisted of a black and yellow shirt with the school's crest on the back, and his house's crest on his upper left chest. The uniform also included black pants and trainers. Grabbing his shoes, Lovino ran out the door.

* * *

Trying his best to multitask, Lovino ran towards a tent just outside of the arena where the first task was to take place. As he tied the last of his laces together as he tripped his way into the tent.

"You're late," said Aleksander as he helped the champion to his feet.

"I'm not late," Lovino said, brushing the dirt from his clothes. "You're just early."

"It iz five minutes after ze task was suppose to start," Monica said flatly.

"So?"

"I'm afraid you'll be the last champion to face the task," Aleksander said weakly.

"I don't care. I didn't even want to be here!"

"Ve can tell," Ludwig stated. Lovino glared at the other champion. His glare was interuppted by a wave of cheers erupting from outside the tent.

"It looks like that's for me!" Aleksander laughed. He left the tent with a confident smile on his face. Lovino growled.

"I hate that guy." He said through his teeth.

"We know." The other two champions said in unison.

"Anyone want to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?" Lovino said after some time.

"Dragon." Monica said simply while she looked out the tent.

"You've got to be kidding me...Is the she demon tricking me?"

"I am not a she demon!"

"Well a she b*tch then." Monica's hand slapped Lovino's face. The Italian went red with anger. "Why you son of a-" Ludwig grabbed Lovino by the arms as he struggled against him. The French girl smirked. "Let me go potato bastard!"

"Nien." Ludwig answered, keeping the Italian from attacking her, "I'm sure your brother vould not vant you to gouge someone's eyes out."

"I don't care about my younger brother's stupid thoughts! LET ME G-" Lovino's rant was cut short by a wave of cheers. Aleksander came back into tent with his face and clothes slightly blackened. He held a sliver box in his hands. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing a little water can't fix!" Aleksander said, grinning. "I'm going to go find Vladimir and tell him." The Bulgarian left the tent.

"Stay away from my sister!" Lovino yelled after him.

"Grow up." Monica said before turning on her heels and leaving the tent. Lovino looked over at the person he was left with.

"Vhy did you vant Aleksander to stay avay from your sister?" Ludwig surprisingly asked.

"That's none of your business." Lovino said.

"Yes. It is."

"I don't see how."

"It's a long story, but ve're not allowed to keep secret vithin zhe Axis."

"Since when?"

"Ask Kiku about it once zhis is over. Or blame it on him if you vant to. Now answer mien question."

"No, stupido bastardo di patate! È nessuno del vostro dio maledetto affari adesso lasciami il cazzo da solo!" Lovino yelled.

"You know if I ask Feliciano, he'll tell me everything." Ludwig reminded him. Lovino flipped the German off. "Fine zhen. I give up. You are impossible to deal vith." Lovino smirked as cheers erupted outside the tent. Monica reentred the tent, her clothing singed. Before either boy could say anything, the Beauxbatons champion rushed out of the tent. Ludwig stood and moved towards the enteryway.

"Vish me luck." He muttered.

"I hope you die." Lovino said. Ludwig glared at him before exiting the tent.

* * *

Ludwig blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. The crowd cheered as he took in his surroundings. In the center of the arena was a large, glistening dragon. In the center of it were two sliver boxes. The dragon seemed to be fast asleep.

'This should be easier than I thought.' Ludwig thought as he approached the beast. The dragon shifted in its sleep. 'Or maybe not.' The dragon opened one eye lazily and blinked. It awoke on sight of the German.

"Scheiße." The dragon roared loudly and swung its tail, trying to knock the champion off his feet. Ludwig jumped out of the way just in time, but the tail scraped his heels and sent him flat on his back. He pulled himself to his feet as the dragon roared again.

"How zhe hell did it vake up?!" The dragon let out a breath of pure flame. Ludwig casted a stream of water against it, and steam grew between man and beast. "Nien! It doesn't matter now, I have to find a vay to get zhat box!" The dragon let out a stream of fire towards him, but it only singed the end of Ludwig's pants.

'I have to act fast, or else I'll get burned!' The dragon whipped its tail around again and caught the German off guard. Ludwig face planted into the ground. Pulling himself to his feet, Ludwig spat the dirt out of his mouth. Another wave of heat came towards him, but the Gryffindor maneuvered away from it successfully. He spat more dirt from his mouth when something came to his mind. It was exactly what had happened in the mock duel between Kiku and him a few weeks ago. Ludwig snatched up his wand and waited for the dragon to get closer. The crowd was on its feet in suspense. Once the beast was close enough, Ludwig aimed his weapon and cast the stunning spell. A large chunk of dirt expelled from the ground. Ludwig covered his face just as the dirt hit his sleeves, but the dragon wasn't so lucky. Dirt flew into its eyes and the dragon roared as it was blinded. Taking his chance, Ludwig grabbed one of the sliver boxes. The crowd cheered as he headed back to the tent.

Ludwig entered the tent, and sat down on the ground, running his hand through his hair, returning any stray blonde strands to their place.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lovino asked.

"Get out zhere und you'll see." Ludwig told him. Lovino shrugged and walked out into the arena.

* * *

Before he could register what was even happening, something slammed into Lovino's stomach and threw him against the wall. He fell flat onto the dirt as the crowd winced. Lovino picked himself up, spitting out dirt and a little blood out of his mouth.

"If that's the game you want to play, fine then," the Italian said, wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth, "Let the game begin." The dragon swung its tail again, which Lovino stepped on the first chance he got. The dragon roared and shot a stream of fire, which missed Lovino's foot by an inch. He took his foot off the scaly appendage and the dragon used his tail to attack again. Lovino jumped out of the way, with the tail missing him only by less than a centimeter. He rolled out of the way as a wave of pure flame crossed over him. An idea popped into his head. Lovino used his wand to counteract the dragon's flame with his own, magic made fire. The two flames pushed at each other, but in the end, Lovino won. The dragon roared as it was blinded. The Italian raced over and picked up the final box. The crowd cheered as Lovino walked back to the champions' tent. But the dragon, with scorched eyes, sent out one last flame. Without so much as a second's warning, the flame hit its intended target-Lovino Vargas.

Lovino screamed in pain as he hit the ground. Someone grabbed him by the arms and dragged the Italian into the tent. Out of the corner of his eye, Lovino saw it was Ludwig who had pulled him to safety.

"D-Don't touch m-me." Lovino winced.

"You're hurt," said Ludwig, "Put your pride aside for one minute!"

"No." Ludwig groaned at the response.

"Let me help you!" Lovino turned over on top of his back, which in retrospect was a horrible idea. Biting back his pain, Lovino turned back over. From his position, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards them. He craned his head to see the rest of the Axis and Antonio standing at the tent's entrance.

"Dios Mio, Lovi," Antonio said with a shocked look on his face.

"D-Don't call me th-that," stuttered Lovino.

"You look like shit," Gilbert commented.

"NO F*CK I DO! I WAS BURNED BY A DRAGON, BASTARD!"

"Fratello, please don't yell," Feliciano said, moving closer to his brother with every word.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I think we need to get Rovino-kun medicar attention immediatery," added Kiku.

"No shit!" Antonio walked towards Lovino until he was opposite to Ludwig. Both seventeen year olds **(A/N Germany's birthday is October 3rd, so Ludwig would be seventeen by now,)** carefully lifted Lovino to his feet. The injured teenager winced and bit back tears as he screamed once again.

"Try to relax, Lovino," Gilbert instructed, "Ve're going to get you help."

"Do you think I want to be in this pain?" Lovino said through his teeth.

"Calm down, amigo," said Antonio.

"N...no," Lovino forced out as his breathing became heavier.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said as he began to panic, "Stay awake!"

"You have to stay avake," Ludwig ordered.

"Like I...would listen...to...you..." Lovino's hazel eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

"BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

Working as fast as they could, the Axis and Antonio took Lovino to the hospital wing. By now most students would think they had been there too much. I mean, it's only Halloween and they had been there three times already. Three! Anyway, back to the story.

Lovino was still unconscious. The nurses had done their best with the burns and were currently wrapping them up, and replacing Lovino's shirt. The small group that had arrived there were a few feet away from him, as the crowd that had formed outside were forbidden to enter. Feliciano held onto his little sister, clutching her hand tightly. But in truth, it was vice versa.

"Is big brother going to be okay?" Rosaria asked Feliciano. He nodded.

"Si, sorella," said Feliciano as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hold up on zhe touching moment," Gilbert interuppted, "I zhought zhe mädchen hated Lovino!"

"What made you think that?" The female asked, obviously confused.

"How about zhe vay you two have been acting tovards each other?"

"He may have made me mad, but I've been fine the past two weeks. The rest of it was just-"

"Don't say it," said Ludwig as his face turned slightly red, "I think ve understand."

"I don't understand why you were angry at him in the first prace," Kiku asked.

"Lovino's too overprotective of me," Rosaria explained, "I don't mind, but sometimes he treats me like a complete child. I know big brother means well, but I wish he would be less protective of me."

"It can't be zhat bad," Ludwig said. Rosaria rolled her eyes.

"Si. It can."

"I remember when you used to cling to fratello all the time," Feliciano said.

"Let's not go there."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Gilbert asked.

"When we just started school, sorella came up for Christmas Holiday," explained Feliciano, "The whole time she followed Lovino around like a little duck!"

"N-No I didn't!" Rosaria stuttered. Her face became as red as one of Antonio's beloved tomatoes.

"Si, you did!" Said Spaniard reminded her. Her face turned redder. "It was so adorable!"

"I had just turned ten and I didn't know where I was! Feliciano was hanging around with Ludwig all the time and Lovino was the only one I could count on!"

"It was still muy adorable."

"I'm denying it ever happened." Rosaria sat down on a nearby bed and buried her face in her jacket's sleeves.

"If it herps," Kiku said, "I think it's good you have a heathry rerationship with your nii-san."

"Grazie, Kiku."

"Ja, Vest und I have a good relationship, right bruder?" Gilbert added, putting his arm around his bother.

"Don't touch me," Ludwig demanded, taking off the arm. Gilbert made a heart shape with his hands.

"Love you too, Vest." Everyone, except the German (and Prussian) brothers, laughed. Their laughter was silenced, however, when a nurse walked over to the six.

"Is fratello going to be okay?" Feliciano asked.

"He will be fine, Mr. Vargas," the nurse answered, "Now if you excuse me, I need to have a word with your grandfather." The nurse left the room, leaving only patient and students behind. The door slammed behind her. As the sound ricocheted across the room, Rosaria stood up and ran towards her brother.

"Sorella!" Feliciano exclaimed in surprise as she pushed past him. Rosaria stopped in front of Lovino's bed. There was silence for a moment before she started to silently cry. The girl collasped onto her knees. One of the Axis members pushed past the others and knelt by her side. Most of you would expect it to be Feliciano that went towards her, but it wasn't. To everyone's surprise, it was Gilbert.

"Calm down, frau," the Prussian said, "Zhere is no reason for you to be crying like zhis."

"Why not? My brother's hurt and it scares me," Rosaria cried, "I don't want him to-"

"Don't say zhat!" Gilbert said, cutting her off, "I know it's terrifying and I know vhat it feels like! But Lovino vill be okay."

"You mean it?"

"Ja. Since vhen has zhe awesome me ever lied?"

"Well..."

"Hey!" Rosaria smiled a little before taking her elder brother's hand in her own.

* * *

A great deal of time passed since Lovino had been admitted to the hospital. In fact, pitch black covered the grounds, with only the moon and stars left to give light to the place. Ludwig, Kiku & Gilbert had long since left, actually they were forced to since they weren't family. The Vargas siblings and Antonio, who was to be considered a big brother to them, were allowed to remain. All four figures were fast asleep as of the current hour. Feliciano was asleep on a empty bed nearby and Antonio in the chair next to it. Rosaira was still beside Lovino, her hand wrapped around his.

Lovino, who had been in a dream-like state for the past couple of hours, had begun to awaken. He opened his hazel eyes lazily and went to sit up. Lovino winced as pain shot up his spine and spread out towards the rest of his body.

"Goddamn it..." he muttered to himself, "What did I do?" All memories of the first task came back to him. Lovino traced a hand across his torso. Underneath his shirt, he could feel the linen bandages. He sighed. Maybe using fire on the dragon was a horrible idea. Just then, something squeezed his other hand, making Lovino jump and wince.

"What the hell is touching me?" Lovino followed the direction of the tug to see a small figure, their facial features illuminated by the moonlight. Even through the dark, Lovino could see the tears that had dried and stained his sister's face. He pulled on his captured hand, but it didn't come free.

"Let. Go. Already," Lovino whispered, pulling once again. No result. Rosaria wrapped her fingers tighter around his. Her eyes blinked sleepliy for a moment and she gave out a little yawn. Lovino's hazel eyes met her honey golden ones. The fourteen year old smiled. She let to of Lovino's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lovino winced as her fingers grazed his burns. Rosaria buried her head into his shoulder.

"Sorella, get off me," Lovino whispered harshly. Rosaria only shook her head. "I have third degree burns on my back and you're making them worse!" She finally released him and shrunk back in her chair. Lovino held her face to the moonlight, as new tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked as he wiped away one of her tears. She smacked his hand away. "You can't still be mad at me!"

"I thought you were going to die..." Rosaria said, her voice hoarse. She brought her knees to her face and buried it in them.

"They're only burns, sorella," Lovino sighed, "And aren't you supposed to be pissed off at me?"

"I was. 'Was' being the keyword."

"Well, what stopped it?" Rosaria looked down at the ground as her fingers wrapped unconsciously around the hem of her sleeve.

"When Feliciano told me what you did. I kind of understand why your so overprotective now."

"What did fratello tell you exactly?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow. He swore if Feliciano told her about...that...it wouldn't be pretty.

"After Nonno talked to you two about what you told me, Feli pulled me off to a corridor," she explained, "He told me what happened that night."

"I said, what EXACTLY did he say?"

He told me someone tried to kill me," Lovino sighed a breath of relief in his mind, "He said you protected me from him. After that you kept me away from everyone else who you thought would hurt me."

"Okay...how does that make you no longer mad at me?" Rosaira laughed quietly.

"If you weren't hurt, I would slap you right now."

"Thanks," Lovino said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I'm saying that it explains to me why you're so overprotective. It kind of explains why you always had me in your sight when we were little, which only increased this need." There was an awkward pause between the siblings.

"Have you been talking to Elizabeta about this?" asked Lovino.

"A little bit, yes. She's like my big sister," Rosaria said. Lovino sighed.

"Sorella, I'm not trying to be like that. I'm just-" the boy said before being cut off.

"Worried about me," the girl finished, "I know, big brother, but you don't have to. I love you and I don't want anything about that to change. Just promise me you'll back down with the protectiveness, si?"

"Si," Lovino nodded, "I will. Now go back to sleep. I know you don't have classes in the morning, but you look like you're about to pass out." Nodding, Rosaria lain back down and fell asleep as her eyes almost immediately closed shut. Lovino lain back down as well, wincing slightly as he did so.

"I won't back down," The injured Italian muttered to himself as he felt his body becoming heavier, "I need to keep you safe. I promised Mama I would, and I intend to keep it." Right before he fell asleep, Lovino took his sister's hand back in his.

* * *

**Angel? Are you...crying?**

_N-No! My eyes are leaking!_

**Chill out, mon sœur. There won't be anymore feel moments for a while. You have nothing to worry about.**

_Okay, good. So...any plans for what we should torture- I mean, no I meant that- torture the characters with?_

**Well...what about...**

_That? I thought that was too be used in cases of last resort!_

**Do you have a better idea?**

_No. I don't. Fine. Why do I work with you?_

**Because we're an awesome sister combo team!**

_**Next time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**_

_**A Magical Mistake!**_

_**We'll see you then!**_


	10. A Magical Mistake!

**A Magical Mistake!**

* * *

It was a cold, November morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Axis took their chance to take some time off from all their hard work and were walking around the courtyard. A plentiful amount of colorful leaves were scattered across the ground, which Gilbert and Rosaria were playing with. After two weeks, the Axis was finally complete, with Lovino finally have his burns fully healed and him out of the hospital wing.

Feliciano took in a breath of the freash autumn air before he fell backwards into the pile of leaves Rosaria and Gilbert had collected. The flora was sent up into the air and over everyone.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled angrily.

"What?" Feliciano said slightly confused as he sat up. Kiku pulled a stray leaf from his hair and dropped it to the ground. Out of nowhere, Gilbert came up from behind him and covered the boy in dry leaves. Kiku stood there, stunned by the sudden action as the Prussian and Sicilian worked on fixing their leaf pile. The two began whispering to each other before the pair let out a sly laugh. Gilbert sent a large wave of leaves towards the other four and it successfully hit them.

"What the hell did you do to twist my sister around?!" Lovino shouted angrily as he brushed the fall leaves off of him.

"I did nozhing!" Gilbert exclaimed innocently. The Prussian wrapped his pale hands around Feliciano's waist, pulled him out of the the leaves and towards him. Feliciano struggled to get out of his grasp, but failed. Gilbert then reached over and grabbed his so-called partner-in-crime the same way too and pulled her towards him.

"Gilbert! Let me go!" The fourth year girl begged. The slivery haired boy shook his head.

"Now I have my prisoners!" Gilbert laughed. "You vant zhem? COME UND GET ZHEM!" He ducked behind the leaves, pulling the two Italians down with him. Lovino tackled the older student and both of them were sent rolling across the ground. Luckily, Feliciano and Rosaria had been released by the Slytherin seconds earlier. Kiku and Ludwig rushed over to the fighting pair and pulled them apart. In a rush of adrenaline, Lovino threw a handful of leaves at the closest person; which had been Ludwig.

"Rovino-kun..." Kiku said in a slight panic, trying calm everyone down. Gilbert took his chance to wrap his arms around Kiku and throw him into the leaf pile with a laugh. In the heat of the moment, an entire leaf fight broke out between the Axis.

"Fratello!" Rosaria called out to her brother, "Duck!" Feliciano obeyed her orders and fell to the ground as she sent a wave of orange, red and gold over their heads and towards its unlucky target- Gilbert. It buried him in it entirely.

"Not a bad aim, Rosaria-san," Kiku remarked.

"I try." Gilbert emerged from the pile he was in and shook the leaves from his hair. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he sent the wave back over to the rest of the Axis. However, it missed them entirely and hit someone else. Everyone stopped.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" The target yelled in anger.

"Uh...Gotta go!" Gilbert said as he sprinted away. Elizabeta went after him, a skillet in her hands. There was a moment of silence before Lovino kicked some of the leaves toward Feliciano.

"Now what do we do?" He asked. Before anyone could answer, a familiar, and quite obnoxious laugh rang out through the air. Some random person jumped on top of the Axis memeber they were closest to, which happened to be Rosaria, into one of the many leaf piles created from the fight. Leaves flew in the air.

"Alfred F. Jones, get off of me!" The Hufflepuff said furiously. The American stood up but didn't let Rosaria stand and instead threw her onto his shoulder. "This is nearly the exact opposite of what I asked!" Arthur then jogged up, nearly out of breath.

"Alfred..." the Brit said, "Put her down."

"No," answered Alfred, "She can't hit me this way."

"Prease put her down, Arfred-kun," Kiku asked politely. Alfred shook his head.

"Put her down," Ludwig ordered. Alfred did no such thing. Instead, it was his captive that did something.

"Ow!" Alfred exclaimed as he dropped Rosaria back into the leaves, "She bit me!" Feliciano pulled his sister to her feet and brought her closer to the Axis.

"What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked rudely.

"Ask him," Arthur said as he pushed Alfred forward slightly.

"We-" Arthur cleared his throat- "I mean I want to duel with you."

"Given recent events, wourd a duel be a good idea?" asked Kiku. Alfred paused in his speaking.

"...Yes. Yes it would."

"Idiot," Arthur muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No," answered Ludwig. "One of us might already be in trouble, zhe rest of us don't need it. Especially Lovino und I." Lovino gave the German a look.

"Why us?" He asked.

"In case you have forgotten, ve represent our school in zhe Tournament."

"Yeah...I've been trying to forget about the Tournament. If you didn't notice, I WAS BURNED BY A DRAGON!"

"Aw.. " Alfred moaned. "But I got this new spell I wanna try out!"

"Ve~?" Feliciano sighed curiously, "A new spell?" Alfred grinned and nodded.

"Yup!" He pulled out his wand and began twirling it in his fingers. "Found it some old spellbook and I wanna try it out!" Arthur reached over and siezed Alfred's ear. He gave it a sharp pull, to which Alfred gave a pained look and stopped twirling his wand.

"No, Alfred." The Brit ordered.

"Please?!"

"For once, I agree with Arthur," Rosaria added.

"Come on!"

"Vith vhat you did to Kiku?" Ludwig stated, "Zhe answer is still no."

"I'm fine, Rudwig-san." Kiku cut in, "It was the smoke that caused me to-" Feliciano wrapped a hand around Kiku's mouth.

"Shh..." He muttered, "Big people are talking." Kiku removed Feliciano's hand.

"I am order than you, Fericiano-kun." This was true. While Feliciano had been born on March 17th, Kiku's birth fell on February 11th, making him older by about a month.

"Let me cast it!" Alfred begged to Arthur.

"I said no, Alfred," the Slytherin stated, "Now hand over your wand. I don't want you causing trouble." Alfred took a step back.

"No."

It was as if everything slowed down. Arthur made a grab for Alfred's wand. As he did so, a shower of pink sparks sparked off of the tip and showered the ground, landing with a sharp crack. Everyone's-Ally or Axis- eyes began to slowly close as they fell to the ground, one by one. A bright, pale pink light surrounded six out of the seven bodies on the ground.

* * *

Feliciano was the first to wake up. His hands immediately flew to his head as his honey brown eyes opened. Pain pulsated in his brain. Feliciano shook it away successfully but found something curious. His reddish auburn hair had grown significantly longer. He looked down at his body to check for any injuries. Feliciano screamed, but immediately covered his mouth. This, however, did not stop the sound from waking everyone else up. Ludwig sat up first.

"Feliciano, vhy zhe hell are you...?" Ludwig's eyes met with the answer.

"Holy shit," Alfred said in shock. "I did not know that was gonna happen."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" An angry Arthur yelled, "ALFRED F. JONES, IF WE WERENT RELATED, I WOULD BLOODY MURDER YOU!"

Admist all the shock and disarray, someone was laughing. That someone had not been affected by the spell and found the situation quite funny.

"Oh my Gosh!" Rosaria exclaimed in laughter, "That idiota turned you all onto girls!" Kiku, who had finally snapped out of his daze, examined his new state and began blushing heavily. Arthur, meanwhile, grabbed Alfred by her collar and pulled the new girl to her feet.

"Where. Did you. Find. That spell?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Some old book in the library's Restricted Section!" Alfred said quickly. Arthur dropped Alfred onto the ground.

"You are a bloody git, you know that? IT WAS RESTRICTED FOR A REASON!" Lovino sighed and stood, observing the others. His gaze fell upon one person.

"Sorella," She asked the younger, "Why the hell didn't you change?" Rosaria looked down at herself and pulled a leaf out of her messy hair.

"Leaf protection?" She said before flicking the leaf back into the pile.

"Maybe the spell just changes you into a female?" A slightly calmer Arthur suggested.

"I _am_ female."

"You know what I meant! Also, by the way you acted when I first met you, I thought you were a boy!" Rosaria frowned at her. Feliciano, by now, was no longer in shock about the current state and bounced over to her elder.

"Hey, Lovino!" She said happily, "Now I really am a girl!" Lovino sighed and facepalmed herself.

"You better fix this, American bastard!" Lovino said angrily.

"Sh-She can't," stuttered Kiku, obviously still embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Th-The cure is found in a specific potion, Arthur-san." Arthur's eyes grew dark.

"Alfred, you bloody wanker." Arthur went after Alfred again until Ludwig stopped them.

"I personally think we should hide," said Lovino. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"We could say we're family visiting!" Feliciano suggested. If this was an anime, which it kind of is, everyone would've sweatdropped.

"Firstly, we have no aunts or uncles," Rosaria reminded her new sister.

"Alfred and I have no other cousins other than my brothers!" Arthur added, "And God knows when they'll show up here again."

"Gilbert und I have no ozher living relatives zhat I know of," Ludwig pointed out. Lovino looked around the courtyard.

"Where did your bastard of a brother run off to anyways?" She asked.

"I'm over here," a new voice cut in. The group turned and saw Gilbert, with a small cut on his forehead, walking towards them.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said as sternly as she could, "How long have you been standing zhere?"

"About two seconds. And must I say: 1. How do you know my name? 2. You all are very hot." Rosaria choked back a laugh.

"You do realize that you're flirting with your brother, right?" She said with a laugh.

"Vhat?"

"This wanker turned us into girls!" Arthur yelled as she gestured towards Alfred.

"Excuse me vhile I go und vomit." He walked off for a brief moment, and the sickening sound of him releasing his lunch on a nearby bush was heard before he walked back.

"Let's never speak of zhat again," said Gilbert, slightly disturbed as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Agreed." Ludwig said, equally disturbed.

"Can we please find somewhere to hide!" exclaimed Arthur, "I don't want anyone, especially a certain someone, to see me like this!"

"But..." Kiku stuttered, "Where wourd we hide?" There was silence as the group thought about it. There was nowhere they could go without being seen. Gilbert snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head.

"Follow zhe awesome one ladies!" The Prussian said as he turned on his heel and walked off in a random direction.

"Vhy should we follow you?" questioned Ludwig.

"If you vant three entire schools to see you be mien guest!" The German sighed.

"Vhere to?" Gilbert said nothing, but just laughed.

* * *

Gilbert led the troupe of genderbents through the castle, stealthily avoiding being sighted. They soon arrived at...a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Lovino exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up und vatch," Gilbert instructed. Nothing happened after a very awkward pause. "Vhy does it do this every time?! SERIOUSLY!" Everyone was starting to believe that the Slytherin was going insane.

"Um...Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, trying to distract the fact that the Prussian might be going insane, "What are you doing?"

"Vhat? Feli, have you ever heard of a room at zhis school zhat vill give you vhat you need?"

"That's just some stupid myth!" Arthur yelled, "And it was destroyed in 1998 anyway."

"It's real! Me, Toni, und Francey-pants hide in here all zhe time."

"It doesn't exist, Gilbert," Ludwig told his older brother.

"It does too! Vatch!" Then, after a few seconds, a door appeared where the wall once was. "You vere saying, Vest? Suck mein awesone five meters!" Gilbert flung the doors open and pushed them all inside. The room was just a regular room that could comfortably fit the group of eight, with gray walls and carpet. There were several chairs scattered across the room and a fireplace was roaring at the far end.

"It's nice in here!" Rosaria said in awe as Gilbert shut the door. Arthur's green eye gaze fell upon the fireplace.

"You said this room gives us whatever we want...right?" The Brit asked the older Slytherin. Gilbert nodded. Arthur leaned over and whispered something in Kiku's ear. Kiku nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alfred asked in curiosity.

"You," Arthur pointed towards her cousin, "Idiot. Shut up."

"This room gives us what we need, correct?" Kiku asked

"Ja, I think I said zhat," answered Gilbert.

"Arthur-san and I are going to brew the potion to give us our...erm...proper bodies."

"It should take us an hour or two to brew it," Arthur explained further, "So make yourselves comfortable. We're going to be here a while."

* * *

After a while, Kiku and Arthur were still bent over the fireplace, where a cauldron lied with a bubbling potion. The rest were sitting around in the chairs, not doing much of anything.

"So..." Alfred said while swinging her feet off the chair, "You guys wanna talk about anything?"

"How about how you ruined my day?" Ludwig suggested.

"I said I was sorry at least thirty times!"

"That is not enough, you bastard!" Lovino yelled towards the American, "You took my manly regions!'

"Are we sure you even had them?" The two younger Vargas sisters tried to hold back their laughs, but this failed as Feliciano and Rosaria burst into giggles.

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled, "What is this? Be a bastard to Lovino Day?!" During this, Alfred had walked over to Kiku. She bent over to look at Kiku's face.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Yao would be if we kept Kiku like this?" She asked. There was a pause of shock and silence.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" Arthur yelled.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Kiku.

"But he's so cute like this!" Alfred pointed out, "Am I right?"

"Vell..." Gilbert said as he walked over and took a look at the Japanese, "Yes." Kiku began to blush heavily and buried her head in the confines of her robe.

"See!"

"No, Alfred," answered Arthur.

"But-"

"I said NO!"

"I agree with Arthur-san..." Kiku muttered.

"Please?!" Alfred begged as she wrapped her arms around Kiku, "You're so cute!"

"Prease stop invading my personar space!" Kiku pushed Alfred off of her and began to blush even more.

"Can you please stop harassing Kiku, now?" Ludwig said sternly to the persistent American.

"I wourd very much appreciate it."

"Fine..." Alfred said in defeat as she walked away from the two working, "But I still think she still looks cute." Kiku blushed even heavier, if that was even possible, as she went back to making the potion. Alfred turned to the German. "And how did I ruin your day?"

"It's none of your business," Ludwig replied defiantly.

"But I thought our day was going just fine!" Feliciano said. They all gave her a strange look, as if she had grown another head. "What?"

"Yeah...until we got turned into girls!" Lovino reminded her twin.

"Kesesese." Gilbert laughed slyly. "He's...She's not talking about zhat."

"Then what is h-she talking about?"

"Nozhing," Ludwig said quickly. Gilbert walked up behind his genderbent brother and began to hum something from a certian 1989 movie. Getting extremely aggravated by her brother, Ludwig reached up, wrapped her hands around Gilbert's sliver and green tie and pulled as hard as she could. Gilbert began gagging.

"I can't breathe..." he struggled to say before Ludwig let him go. Gilbert coughed slightly before returning to his normal composure.

"Ve~ What is he talking about?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"None of your business," said Ludwig harshly.

"Well...I'm intrigued," Arthur said without turning away from her work.

"Even I have to admit to a rittre curiosity," added Kiku. Ludwig shot her a look that clearly read "traitor".

"C'mon Gryffindor and tell us!" Rosaria pleaded.

"Shut up!" The German ordered, "I don't have to tell any of you anyzhing." Gilbert leaned in to his younger.

"Tell zhem little bruder," he whispered into her ear, "Or I vill."

"You vouldn't," the Gryffindor whispered back.

"Kesesese. I might."

"Answer the question dumb ass!" Lovino interuppted.

"Nien," Ludwig said sternly.

"You can tell us anything!" Feliciano reminded her.

"Nein, I can't."

"I'll tell you," Gilbett said with his Cheshire-like grin, "Zhis one vas going to-" Before Gilbert could get another word out, Ludwig wrapped her arms around his waist and threw her brother onto the ground.

"No secrets, Ludwig!" Feliciano said, "Remember?"

"Fine," Ludwig sighed, "I hate you all."

"Just tell us bastardo!" yelled Lovino.

"I vas going to ask a girl to go to zhat stupid ball vith me." Silence fell ovet the room. That wasn't the answer they were expecting.

"What girl would catch your fancy?" Arthur said after a long pause, "I thought you liked Feliciano."

"What?" Lovino said in surprise.

"Tell zhem who it is, bruder," Gilbert pestered as he finally got up off the floor.

"Do you vant me to zhrow you on zhe floor again?!"

"So, who's the girl?" Rosaria asked, "I could vouch for you, Lud."

"N-Nien. I can do it myself." Ludwig's face began to grow slightly redder.

"Lud, you alright?" Here's a little fun fact: Rosaria is often clueless to the obvious.

"Holy shit, Ludwig's embarrassed!" Alfred exclaimed, "That's on for the records!"

"Shut up!" Ludwig said through clenched teeth.

"Mien Gott, Vest!" Gilbert added, "Just man up and-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Everybody fell silent. The only noise to be heard was Ludwig's heavy breathing, the crackle of the fire and the bubbling of the potion. Ludwig stood up. "I don't have to tell you anyzhing, and I don't care if I look like zhis. I'm leaving." The German left the room, and the sound of the door slamming ricocheted throughout the room. Everyone sat there in a stunned silence. It was only broken when Arthur looked over into the cauldron.

"The potion is ready," she announced.

"But what about-" said Kiku, still staring at the door.

"We can go after her later. Right now we need to reverse this curse." Gilbert produced six glasses from his robes and handed them to Arthur.

"Where did you get those?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"Someone as awesome as me always has glasses on zhem!" The Prussian said with a laugh. Lovino sighed.

"Whatever. Give me the goddamn potion already. I'm starting feel like my sister."

"Hey!" Rosaria said, offended. Arthur poured the bright blue liquid into the six separate glasses. It steamed as it hit the glass. Alfred took one of the glasses and smelled its contents.

"Ugh," she said in disgust, "It smells like your cooking."

"Just drink it," Arthur said. He was probably offended, but his cooking was disgusting.

"Bottoms up!" Feliciano said cheerily. They all drank the potion, well, all of them except Kiku, (who just drank it,) vigorously. There was a bright flash of blue light and everyone was returned to their male state once it faded.

"Ah my manly regions I missed you so much!" Alfred said happily before Arthur grabbed his collar.

"Alfred," Arthur said through his teeth, "Never. Ever. Cast that spell. Again."

"G-Got it."

"Erm...Hey?" Gilbert said as everyone turned to him. He held up the final glass and waved it a bit "Vhat about Vest?" Before anyone could say anything on the matter, a small Hufflepuff took the glass from the older Slytherin and emptied it into a bottle.

"Don't worry," Rosaria said as she sealed the bottle shut, "I'll handle it."

"Stay away from the bastard, sorella!" Lovino ordered the girl.

"Oh calm down big brother. I feel like it's my fault she ran off in the first place. And besides...I owe him."

"Sorella..." Feliciano said, "I'm confused." Before she could say her answer, Rosaria left without another word.

"What the hell was that...?" said out loud everyone as the thought entered their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone figure was throwing stones across the lake from a top a small, rocky cliff. Because they were so frustrated, the stones didn't skip but just sank to the bottom. That person was Ludwig. She threw another rock across but like the others it failed to skip. She took in a breath before throwing another stone.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" said a familiar voice. Ludwig turned to see the little Italian girl behind her.

"Vhat do you vant?" Ludwig asked, still seething. Rosaria held a bottle with blue liqiud in it out to her.

"Potion's ready," Rosaria replied with a smile. Ludwig turned back to throwing the stones.

"Fine. Leave it zhere und go avay. I vant to be left alone."

"If you want it, you're going to have to come over here." Ludwig stopped.

"No. Bring it here." Rosaria shook her head. "Vhy not?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Vhat?" Rosaria sighed.

"You heard me, Ludwig Beilschmidt," she stated defiantly. "I maybe sorta clueless and naïve most of the time, but I've known you for about four years. I can tell when something is wrong with any one of my friends." Ludwig groaned in defeat. She wouldn't go away.

"Fine. Just give me zhe bottle." Rosaria nodded and tossed the bottle. Ludwig caught it and drank its contents. Like the others, he was englufed in the blue light before he was returned to the proper gender. Rosaria walked towards the cliff.

"Now tell me what's wrong," She asked. Ludwig didn't answer. "It's because we were teasing you, wasn't it? About your mystery girl?" Ludwig clenched his hands unknowingly together before throwing another stone. After a few moments of silence, Rosaria began climbing the cliff were Ludwig was standing. Unfortunately, the rocks were wet from the lake water. Rosaria ended up misplacing one of her steps and slipped against the stones. She gasped and let out a shrill cry as she fell. On hearing this, Ludwig turned on his heel and tried to seize her by the wrist, in hope to pull her out of harm's way, but she slipped through his grasp. Rosaria's hands slid against the rocks as she caught herself lower on the cliff where it was safe enough for her to drop down. Ludwig climbed down from his perch and helped Rosaria down as well.

"You shouldn't have been climbing up zhere in zhe first place," he told her, "You're not strong enough to brace yourself against zhe water." Rosaria, as soon as she hit the solid ground, clenched her hands and pressed them against her chest. "Vhat did you do?"

"Ow..." winced the girl. Ludwig pulled her clenched hands to him, or at least he tried to. Rosaria kept het hands braced against her chest.

"Rosaria," Ludwig said as he pulled on her wrists, "You hurt yourself, didn't you?" Rosaria nodded and finally showed him the palms of her hands. They were scraped, scratched and bleeding. Tears began well up in Rosaria's brown eyes. "Vould you calm down? It's not zhat bad."

"But it hurts..." Rosaria muttered as she blinked out a tear. Ludwig sighed and took her hands, palms facing upwards. To his surprise, Ludwig wasn't blushing like he thought he would.

"Put your hands in zhe water. It'll rinse zhem off and take some of zhe pain avay." Rosaria nodded as Ludwig helped her down towards the water edge. He put her hands into the water. She winced as the lake's water rinsed off the blood that had begun to cover her palms. Once her hands were clean, Ludwig helped her back onto the rocks where he was standing before.

"Grazie," Rosaria said with a smile.

"I'm not done." Ludwig said as he pulled a roll of bandages from his pocket, "I svear, you're so similar to your bruder, it's starting to scare me. You both are alvays getting hurt."

"Well...I guess I was closer to Feli when I was little and we are not always getting hurt." Rosaria laughed a little as Ludwig started to wrap her hands. "So...what is she like? That mystery girl?"

"Was?"

"Well? She must be something, huh? Especially if you stormed out of the room like that."

"I guess she is."

"What is she like then?"

"I've known her for a long time, und zhat entire time...she's alvays found a vay or reason to keep smiling. Even vith vhat has been happening...I'm alvays seeing her smile. She's stronger zhan I zhought. She's also kind, sveet and I've never seen true beauty like hers." Rosaria giggled.

"That's sweet..." You might think Rosaria is being pretty clueless about now, but trust me, she has the gears turning in that naïve little head of hers. She let out another little laugh and smiled mischievously. Ludwig gave her a weird look.

"Zhere, " he said he sealed the bandages on her hands, "I'm done." Rosaria smiled genuinely.

"Grazie, Lud!" She went to snap her fingers but couldn't due to the linen. "I almost forgot!" She pulled a sweet from her pocket and began to unwrap it.

"Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"I always eat a sweet when I get hurt." Rosaria answered as she popped it into her mouth, "When I was little, I would get hurt way more often than I do now. Se-I mean...a friend of mine would give me a sweet to make me feel better. After he died I guess...I guess I just kept doing that." Rosaria stared down at the water. There was a long pause between the two.

"I'm sorry about your friend," said the German.

"It's alright..." Rosaria brightened up once more and pulled another sweet from her robes' pocket. "Want one?" She handed it to Ludwig. He hesitated for a moment before finally taking it.

"They're from Honeyduke's," Rosaria explained further, Antonio and Emma get them for me. They're like my older cousins or something. They really are awesome."

"You sound like Gilbert vhen you say zhat." The girl laughed. Silence filled the two once more before Rosaria spoke again.

"I know this may sound strange but...how good a dancer are you?" Upon hearing the word "dancer", Ludwig stopped what he was doing.

"Vhy are you asking that?" Rosaria gave him a look, as if he was supposed to know why...which he was supposed to.

"The champions open the Yule Ball. By dancing."

Ludwig's face fell, and he lain down on the rocks.

"Lud?"

"..."

"I forgot...you can't dance." Ludwig sat up and stared at his younger companion.

"How did you-?" He started to ask before he was cut off.

"Your reaction, duh." Ludwig groaned and returned to his previous position. Rosaria laughed a little. Her laughter was interuppted when a drop of rain fell on her head. The pair look up to the sky as it started raining.

* * *

The pair raced back to the castle and the Room of Requirement, but not before they got soaked. Ludwig slammed the door shut as Rosaria waved to the drier group. Feliciano was the only one to notice the additional feature on his sister's hands. He ran up to her and took a look.

"Are you alright, sorella?!" He said with worry. "Your hands are all bandaged!" This caused the rest or the group to come and see what Feliciano was talking about. Rosaria showed them all her injury.

"I fell, fratello," Rosaria clarified. "But, Ludwig patched me up though!"

"That bastard touched you?" Lovino asked while shooting a glare at Ludwig.

"To help me, yes."

Lovino muttered something unintelligible as Arthur took a look at her hands.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked the fourteen year old.

"She fell on zhose rocks by zhe lake," said Ludwig as he pushed any wet strands of his blonde hair back into place.

"I'm fine. Really," Rosaria said as she removed her hands away from Arthur's.

"Hey, Vest!" Gilbert said trying to get his younger brother's attention. Ludwig ignored him. "Vest. Vest. Vest. Vest. Bruder. Bruder. Bruder. Bruder. Ludvig. Ludvig. Ludvig. Ludvig."

"Vhat do you possibly vant?" Ludwig said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry about vhat happened," Gilbert said. Ludwig really didn't believe this at first, but after hearing the honesty in his brother's voice, did he really have a choice not to? "I understand you'll ask zhe girl vhen your ready, but you really need to man up. You're a Gryffindor for crying out loud! Aren't you supposed to be brave?"

"I vill if you get zhe chance to ask you-know-who," Ludwig said, pushing Gilbert away. The Prussian turned pale...well paler.

"He's dead, bro," Alfred pointed out.

"Zhat's not vhat I'm talking about!"

"Ve~ Does Gilbert like a ragazza too?" Feliciano asked with certain curiosity.

"N-Nien!" stuttered Gilbert as his face turned as red as his eyes. "Und shut up! Trying to get to her vould be like...like...trying to ask Rosaria out! Lovino vould kill zhe person who vould do so!"

"It's true," Lovino added, placing an arm protectively around the girl. "I would."

"Alright, so you're going to let your sister be 'forever alone', as they say in America," said Arthur. Lovino nodded.

"Si." Rosaria looked at her big brother with her light orbs.

"I thought we talked about this!" She exclaimed, "Big brother!"

"Still part of my brotherly duties, sorella." Lovino bent down and lovingly pecked his sister in the forehead. Rosaria slid out of his grip as Kiku sighed.

"Are you speaking about Rudwig-san's and Girbert-kun's feerings for-" he began to say before the Germans' covered his mouth.

"How?" They asked in unison.

"I am very perceptive." While all of this was going on, Alfred had turned to Feliciano.

"So...catch me up on this, cause I wasn't paying attention," the American asked the Italian, "Ludwig likes a girl but he's too nervous to ask her to that dance thingy that's coming up and will only do so if Gilbert asks the chick he likes and Kiku already knows who both of them are because he notices things easily."

"Pretty much!" Feliciano said with a nod. Alfred sighed with a hint of frustration.

"Dudes, just go up and ask her! That's what I did...and sorta Kiku too, but I forced him into doing that."

"Who on this bloody earth that isn't out of their right mind would go out with you?!" Arthur asked. Even he hadn't gotten a date yet! Of course...it was still November, and the only person who was asking him at all was Francis. which to him was an obvious "no".

"I asked my former tutor," replied Alfred, "You know, that Ravenclaw chick who's with Kiku on the prefect side. Her name's Lien."

"And she said yes?"

"Erm...yeah."

"What about Kiku?" Rosaria asked, "You said he had a date as well."

"I did."

"No," Kiku responded quickly, causing all attention to fall on him.

"No what?" asked Feliciano.

"I refuse to speak of the matter further."

"Tell them Kiku..." Alfred said as he nudged Kiku on the shoulder. "It's not bad."

"No. I refuse."

"Please Kiku!" Both Feliciano and Rosaria begged.

"No!" Alfred snuck up behind his friend and covered his mouth. Kiku tried to pull away, but Alfred 's hold was too strong. Seriously though, the guy's strength is like that of Superman or something.

"Mei Xiao," Alfred finally answered for everyone, "He asked that Gryffindor in _her_ year," He looked over at Rosaria as he said this, "Mei. Xiao." Alfred let go of Kiku, who began turning red.

"Awwwww!" Feliciano cooed "You two would look adorable together!" Kiku blushed harder and leaned against on of the walls. Gilbert turned back to his younger.

"So, little bruder?" He said, "If I can ask her out, you have to ask out your chick."

"As long as you don't refer to her as such, ja," responded Ludwig. The two shook hands, sealing their deal.

"But doesn't Luddy need a date?" said Feliciano, "Oh! And fratello needs one too!" Everyone gazed at him for the second time today.

"What?" Lovino said, obviously confused. "Speak clearly."

"The champions start off the ball by dancing with their ragazze!" His brother explained, "Or boys if their into that." Lovino threw back his head and ran his fingers through his hair- careful to avoid his curl- in utter frustration.

"Cazzo!"

"Fratello!" Rosaroa exclaimed, "Watch your mouth! And you know I could always could set you up with one of my friends."

"I can do it myself. I am perfectly capable of getting a date. I mean seriously, who wouldn't go with a champion?"

"I could name a few..." Alfred muttered.

"You're going to panic last minute, aren't you?" asked Arthur.

"...No..." Lovino rolled his hazel eyes while from behind him Feliciano nodded.

"I don't know who I'm going with," Feliciano said as he walked up so he was side-by-side with Lovino, "Everyone here is so nice!" Just then, Alfred coughed something that strangely sounded a lot like "Ludwig".

"What?" Both Ludwig and Feliciano asked at once.

"Oh come on, everyone's talking about it!" Alfred said. "It's just a matter of time before you two get together!"

"Ve~ What's-a he talking-a about?" Feliciano asked.

"Ignore him, fratello," Rosaria sighed, "I think he's a rare species of male called an idiot." Alfred gave a very fake gasp as he walked over to Rosaria and bent down to look her in the eye.

"Did little Rosaria Vargas just make an insult?" He asked.

"Indirectly, I believe I just did."

"Does that mean I'm a rare species too?" Feliciano asked as he thought about it.

"Yes," Lovino replied sarcastically, "It's called a pasta loving, lazy, weak, Italian."

"But fratello, isn't that what you are?"

"Shut up."

"And there's the brotherly love!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"Get out," Ludwig commanded. Alfred shook his head.

"No!" Arthur took the matter into his own hands as he grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out before leaving himself.

"No! Not USUK!" Alfred said as he struggled against Arthur.

"Srop saying that or people will think it's true," said Arthur before the door slammed shut. There was silence among the Axis.

"Should we tell him that Francis is nearby?" asked Rosaria. She and Ludwig had seen him very close by on their way up to the room. Ludwig shook his head.

"He'll figure it out himself..." he answered. A not-so-manly shriek was heard by the remaining six.

"What was that?" asked Feliciano.

"That would be Arthur losing all dignity he just got back."

* * *

**ANGEL! FINALLY I FINISHED IT!**

_After a month you're finally finished?_

**Yeah...I kinda lost the entire chapter whilst I was cleaning out old things from my computer. But after a month, I finished it!**

_Cool. I couldn't help but notice that we mentioned the Yule Ball several times and I wanna know. What pairings are we using?_

**I'll tell you about the pairings behind the scenes. I'm just glad we're seeing more of the other characters. I like writing about all the Hetalia people.**

_True. I love writing America and Canada. And I can't wait to write the Yule Ball! Christmas in all it's glory!_

**Yup! Yule Ball's coming up and it's all about who's going with who! And it's about Romano panicking at the last moment!**

_Hehe...Romano's gonna pull a Harry._

**Yes...The Bad Touch Trio will be in the next chapter!**

_Woo! BAD TOUCH TRIO BITCHES!_

_**Next Time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**_

_**Operation: Ask Her Out!**_

_**We'll see you then!**_


	11. Operation: Ask Her Out!

**Operation: Ask Her Out! **

* * *

It had been at least a week since that whole magical incident, and our "special" Prussian friend still had a task of his own to complete. However, he required an assistance of the special kind...the Bad Touch Trio kind.

Francis and Antonio were conversing with each other during their Divination class. It was quiet and it was peaceful...until Gilbert came over and slammed his hands down on the table in front of the pair, startling them both.

"Men," Gilbert said confidently, "Ve have a mission!"

"What is it, amigo?" Antonio asked curiously.

"You seem pretty 'yper, mon ami," added Francis.

"I am not!" Gilbert exclaimed, "I made a deal vith Vest und I need your help to achieve it!"

"What iz ze deal?"

"I need to ask a certain girl to zhat ball zhing."

"Which girl?" asked Antonio cautiously. Gilbert briefly looked around the room before he leaned in and whispered a name to both Francis and Antonio. His friends looked at him in surprise.

"It is impossible," the Spanish and French teens said together in unison.

"Vow," Gilbert said sarcastically, "You two have no faith in me at all!"

"It can not be done, mon ami!" Francis said, "You would 'ave to get 'er alone, which rarely ever 'appens!"

"Zhat's vhere you two come in." Gilbert put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. Antonio and Francis glanced briefly at each other in scepticism. "Come on! Ve are zhe Bad Touch Trio! Ve can do anyzhing! So, vhat do you say?" Gilbert extended his hand out in front of them. Antonio shrugged.

"Si," he said, "Why not? It sounds like a good challenge." Antonio put his hand on top of Gilbert's. They both looked over at Francis, who sighed.

"I don't know about zis..." he said warily, "but oui." He put his hand on top of Antonio's and Gilbert's, sealing the pact made by the three.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered as the boys dropped hands. Francis leaned onto the table.

"What iz ze plan?" The Prussian smirked

"Vhen's zhe next Hogsmeade veekend?"

"This Saturday," Antonio answered after he counted off on his fingers.

"Ve start zhere, zhen. She's usually alone and vulnerable, right?"

"She's surrounded by the other chicas..."

"Like...?"

"'Er friends, which includes ze one who will smash our 'eads in!" Francis said. Gilbert put a hand on his forehead, exactly where Elizabeta had hit him a week ago and winced.

"I understand zhat, but I need to know zhe group exactly, because one of zhem could be on mein side."

"Rosaria Vargas, Michelle Bonnefoy, Katyusha Braginskaya, Elizabeta 'Éderváry and Emma de Viers," Gilbert nodded.

"Good. At least I know one person in zhat group vill be on my side!"

"So..." Antonio said once they had finished up their planning, "Plan A?" Francis nodded.

"Plan A," he confirmed.

* * *

Before the three seventh years knew it, Saturday came by quicker than expected. The Bad Touch Trio had decided to put their plan into action around noon. The three boys were making their way to the Three Broomsticks as Antonio hummed the 'Mission Impossible' theme loud enough for passersby to hear.

"Why are you 'umming zhat?" Francis asked in a slightly harsh whisper. Antonio shrugged.

"It fits the mood," he whispered back.

* * *

The BTT eventually made it to the pub. However, the group of girls had already beat them there. Their positions were as follows; Rosaria was over talking with Vladimir and Aleksander with Elizabeta behind her, trying her best not to bludgeon the Romanian with her infamous skillet. Michelle and Katyusha were over at the counter getting drinks for everyone. Finally, Emma and Lili sat at a table conversing with each other. The boys slid into a table nearby so they could see their every action prefectly. Then, Plan A was put into action.

"Toni?" Gilbert whispered to the Spaniard, who immediately perked up upon hearing his name.

"Si?" He answered back in another whisper.

"Do you zhink you can distract-" Gilbert pointed to Emma. Grinning, Antonio nodded and got up from the table. Francis slid closer to Gilbert to discuss the rest of the plan.

"Now, what are you going to do when she iz distracted?" French asked Prussian.

"I go in for zhe kill!" Gilbert said, putting his fist into the palm of his hand to make his point, "Zhen little bruder has no choice but to embrass himself. Kesesese..." Francis inched away from Gilbert a bit. Silence grew between the two. "So...any luck vith Arthur?" Francis sighed and leaned his head back.

"Non. 'E will not except my love," Francis repiled with a slight pout. Gilbert put a hand on Francis's shoulder.

"Hang in zhere, buddy."

"Once you get Lili, can 'e be our next target?"

"...Yes." The pair laughed quietly before glancing back at Antonio's progress. They saw Emma nodding towards Antonio and the Belgian and Spaniard began to walk out. Before they left, Antonio shot a wink towards Francis and Gilbert. The Prussian grinned with anticipation.

"Now I vill go in for the kill." He said as he got up from the table and walked over to Lili. She looked up from what she was doing as he got closer. Lili smiled.

"Hello Gilbert," the Liechtensteinian girl greeted, "Can I help you at all?"

"Hallo, Lili," Gilbert said, smiling back. "I need to ask you something important."

"Yes?"

"Vell...you know how zhe ball is coming up right?" Lili nodded. Gilbert swallowed whatever unawesome feelings that were tell him to back out of this before something bad happened and opened his mouth to ask her, but Elizabeta and Rosaria return from their conversation before he could. Elizabeta looked a little pissed off, while her younger companion looked slightly upset.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Elizabeta asked, anger lacing her Hungarian accent.

"I..uh..." Gilbert looked to his fellow Axis member for help and she silently gestured over to Vladimir, who wa hold his head back as Aleksander held something to his face. In his mind, the Prussian shuddered. "Vell... I can over her to ask Lilli something..."

"Vell?" Elizabeta said as she twirled her dented frying pan in her hands

"Vell vhat...?" Gilbert laughed nervously. Elizabeta pointed to Lili.

"Ask her."

"It uh...completely slipped my mind..." Both Rosaria and Francis facepalmed themselves from their places. Francis then sighed and got up to save Gilbert's sorry ass. He walked over confidently over to the four and wrapped an arm around Gilbert.

"Gilbert!" The French said quickly, "I just remembered zat you and I 'ave a previous engagement! Au revoir, ladies!" The two Bad Touch Trio members fled the buliding, leaving two confused girls in their wake.

**Plan A=FAIL **

* * *

The next day the group sat at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, where all the students were because it was too cold out to do anything else. Francis was finishing up telling the Spaniard what had happened yesterday.

"So...if Elizabeta didn't hit you with her frying pan..." Antonio said confused, "than how did you get the black eye?" Gilbert put a finger to the slight purpleish tone around his right eye.

"Vell...as Francis dragged mien pazhetic, unawesome ass out of zhere..." Gilbert said as he glared over at Francis, "he dragged me right into a pole!"

"I said I was sorry!" Francis counteracted. "And ze nurse said your face will heal by tomorrow!" Gilbert smacked Francis upside the head.

"Ve failed!" He said, slightly upset, "Zhat vent absolutely horrible!"

"Not for me," Antonio said with a grin. The other two raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean mon ami?" asked Francis.

"Well...I took Emma over to Honeyduke's, like we always do. I gave Emma her favorite sweet with a question written on it-" Antonio smiled- "She said yes." Francis blinked his blue eyes lazily.

"Is zat why your hiding from Tim?" Antonio looked over at a person sitting farther down at the Slytherin table. The intimidating Dutch teenager in his year was luckily a good distance away. Tim de Viers did not exactly like the Spaniard...in fact he hated him.

"Si," Antonio said with a quick nod. Francis put his face into the palms of his hands before looking at his friends.

"Why are you people going after the girls with overprotective older brozers?" He asked.

"Because ve're idiots. Handsome und awesome idiots, but ve're still idiots," Gilbert answered, "Anyvay, ve need a Plan B!"

"Plan B!" repeated Antonio with a smile.

"What iz Plan B?" Francis asked

"...I don't know!" Gilbert said after a pause of silence. The group thought quietly for a moment as the gears in their minds began turning. It was a while before Antonio came up with an idra.

"We could corner her in the halls between her classes," he suggested, "Do it gentleman like. I've seen Arthur do it before and works muy bien." This was the idea they all came to agree on.

"Gilbert," Francis said, "Do you know ze 'Ufflepuff fourth years' schedule?"

"Nein," the Slytherin said, shaking his head.

"I do!" said Antonio cheerfully.

"How zhe hell do you know zhat?"

"Because I was one...?"

"I zhought zhey changed every year." Antonio paused for a moment before slamming his head on the table. Francis looked around the room. His eyes landed over on a group of students at the Gryffindor table.

"I know!" He said with enthusiasm. Confused, the other two Bad Touch members followed Francis, who made a beeline straight towards the Baltics, three students in sepreate years who came from the nations bordering the Baltic Sea, thus earning them the nickname. The members were Toris, Eduard and a Hufflepuff by the name of Raivis Galante, who noticed the boys approaching and quickly hid behind his older companions.

"You zree!" Francis called out, "Right zere!" The Baltics all jumped as the Bad Touch Trio approached.

"Vhat are ve doing?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

"Shh."

"Y-Yes?" The Ravenclaw stuttered.

"I 'eard zat one of you iz from 'Ufflepuff, correct?"

"Yes...Me.." Raivis said as Toris brought him to the front.

"Do you 'ave any classes with Lili Zwingli?"

"Yes... she's in all of them actually." Antonio grinned as he realized what Francis was up to.

"Francis, you blonde French genius!" He said in a loud whisper.

"I need a list of zem," said the blonde French genius.

"Um...Why..?" Raivis stuttered.

"I'll make it worth ze while."

"What do you mean?" Francis leaned forward until he was down to Raivis' s height and whispered something in the Latvian's ear.

"What?" Eduard asked curiously.

"F-fine..." stuttered Raivis once more.

"What is it?" asked Toris, as equally interested as the Estonian. Raivis ignored the two as he quickly wrote down his class list and gave it to the Slytherin

"Merci!" Francis said happily as he and the others walked away. Francis handed the list to Gilbert, who smiled.

"I have to admit to my curiosity, mi amigo," said Antonio as soon as they were out of an earshot. "What did you tell him?"

"Zat I could get Ivan to leave zem alone," the French answered with a simple shrug.

"Und how vould you do zhat?" Gilbert said as he folded up the parchment and slid it in his pocket.

"I'm an Ally!" Francis said as if it was obvious, "Zat and a few galleons 'ere, some 'elp from Kiku...and zere." He snapped his fingers to make his point.

"Huh," Antonio said in surpise, "I didn't know it was that easy!"

"It izn't. I make it look easy."

* * *

Two days later, the boys were ready to put their plan into effect. Gilbert and Antonio had met up at one of the corridors their target was sure to cross. Gilbert was taking another look at his list when Antonio raised his hand.

"Can we go over the plan one more time?" He asked.

"Ja, but first," Gilbert said looking up from his list, "VHERE IS FRANCEY-PANTS?!" As if on cue, Francis walked over to the two. There was blood leaking out from his bottom lip.

"Vhere vere you?!" The Prussian asked angrily.

"I was getting my love rejected with an Advanced Potions book," Francis said, wiping the blood off his mouth with his fingers. Antonio patted his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry," the Spaniard said, "You'll get him eventually." Francis gave off a smile at Antonio's encouragement. "Now tell me the plan again."

"According to zhis-" Gilbert said as he held up list- "Lili should be coming down zhis hall from her Charms class. You two vill valk down und see if she is alone. If she is, zhe signal vill be given by Francis. If she isn't, Toni gives zhe signal. I'll take care if zhe rest."

"What is the signal?"

"I don't know, just drop your vand or somezhing." Both the Spanish and French teenagers nodded their heads. "Good. Now go!" He pushed the two out into the hallway, with Antonio on the left and Francis to the right, and got back into position as they walked down in order to be unseen. Gilbert soon heard the clatter of wood hitting stone coming from the right side of the hall.

'Alright, I am awesome!' Gilbert thought to himself, 'I can do zhis. I can make Vest eat his vords. Heh heh.' The Prussian smirked at that last thought.

Lili soon walked past and Gilbert jogged up to her so that the two were walking side-by-side

"Hey Lili!" Gilbert said with a smile.

"Oh, Hello Gilbert," Lili replied, "Vhat can I do for you?"

"I vas just vondering if you needed any help getting to your next class!"

'Zhat is zhe stupidest zhing I've ever said to a girl...'

"No, but it vould be nice to valk vith someone." The blonde Hufflepuff smiled back.

"Great!"

'I can't believe zhat vorked!' The Prussian thought as he and the other Germanic walked together, 'I have to hand to zhat Brit! Zhis really does vork!"

"Oh, did you ever remember vhat you vanted to ask me Saturday?" asked Lili. Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts and blinked his red eyes as he processed what had been asked.

"Was? Oh! Ja! I did!" He said with a snap of his fingers, "Lili, I vant to know if-" Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps slamming against the stone floor cut Gilbert off. He cleared his throat and continued. "If you vould like to-" A person sprinted up from behind the pair. It was Mei Xiao, a fourth year Taiwanese girl in Gryffindor.

"Oh, Hi Mei!" Lili greeted politely.

"Lili!" Mei said as soon as she regained her breath, "Your brother's looking for you." Lili nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Gilbert!" The two girls ran off down the opposite end of the corridor as Gilbert marked Plan B a complete and utter failure.

"Does zhe vorld hate me?" The albino asked himself as he leaned against the wall, "People just come up at zhe BEST times!" Francis and Antonio then ran up to their friend, panting slightly.

"We are sorry mon ami!" said Francis apologetically, "She said zat Basch wanted to talk to his sœur. He seems pretty angry about somezing if Mei ran all ze way 'ere from Gryffindor Tower!"

"Sì," added Antonio, "but, like I said, what would he be angry about?" The trio stood there in silence until the answer came to them.

"You don't zhink he found out about our mission, do you?" asked Gilbert cautiously.

"Non," Francis said, shaking his head, "'Ow could 'e? We kept away from ze Gryffindors as much as possible!"

"No!" Antonio said, "We were at the Gryffindor table on Sunday. Basch must have overheard us talking to the Baltics!" A chill ran down Gilbert's spine. Basch Zwingli was Lili's older Swiss brother, who was a seventh year in Gryffindor. He was a prodigy with a Muggle gun, as well as being as overprotective as Lovino towards his sister. Gilbert was screwed. He shook any bad thoughts out of his head before continuing.

"It doesn't matter!" He exclaimed with a sudden burst of confidence, "Ve just need to keep avay from Basch at all costs. Meet me in zhe Room tomorrow. Plan C is our last hope." The remaining Bad Touch Trio nodded and replied with a "Si" and an "Oui".

Plan C was their last and final chance to get it right.

* * *

Gilbert was absolutely frustrated by now. He had locked himself in the Room of Requirement for nearly the entire day. Right now, he was pacing across the room, really wishing a beer would appear in his hands right now. The door opened and Antonio came in, dragging a distraught Francis behind him.

"Plan C?" Gilbert asked as he ran a pale hand through his silver hair.

"Non," droned Francis, "Arzur rejected moi again."

"That is because you are doing it without our help, amigo," Antonio said as he dropped Francis into a nearby chair so that he was facing away from his friends.

"Francis," Gilbert said as he leaned over the chair, "It's your turn to give in to zhe plan."

"Alright..." the French boy sighed. He waved his hand in the air in a weird circular motion before dropping it down. "I am too depressed to zink of anyzing." Both Antonio and Gilbert sweatdropped.

"I svear to Gott I vill slap you if you continue to be so depressing. Arthur vill take you sooner or later."

"Alright..." Francis flipped around in the chair to face them.

"Why not just ask her directly?" Antonio suggested, "Even if there are people."

"I can't," said Gilbert, "Basch vould kill me if I do und I am too awesome to die."

"Then we make sure that he isn't there."

"But Antonio does 'ave a point. You need to ask 'er," added Francis, "No distractions."

"Fine..." Gilbert said with a groan. "But you two have to help me."

"What do you need us to do?" said Antonio excitedly. Gilbert leaned in and whispered his plan to his fellow BTT.

"Mind if I use zat plan?" Francis said with a grin.

"No. Ve begin tomorrow, right after school," the Prussian said with another grin.

* * *

One final chance. This was for all the playing cards, all the marbles and a bunch of other clichéd references. It was now or never.

Lili was walking down the hallway with a smile on her face, looking adorable as always. She was humming her version of Marukaite Chikyuu, a song that a few students had their own version of (although Feliciano's is the original,) in German to no one in particular.

"Zhere she is..." Gilbert said from one of the side halls, where he, Francis and Antonio were waiting.

"You go get ready," Francis said. He took Gilbert by the ahoulders and spun him around so he was facing the of end of the hall. "We'll keep 'er busy." Gilbert nodded and ran off on the opposite direction.

As the ablino did this, Antonio and Francis nodded to each other. They causally walked out from their place and right in front of the Germanic girl, Hitachiin twin style.

"Bonjour, ma cherie," said Francis sweetly.

"Hola, chica!" Antonio said with a smile.

"Hallo, you two," Lili replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, danke." The small blonde tried to maneuver past them, but Antonio and Francis blocked her path. "Is there somethimg you two need?"

"Si," Antonio said with a nod.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you~" Francis said, grinning and putting a finger to his lips.

"Vhy is that?"

"Secret, chica~" said Antonio as he copied Francis.

"Okay then," Lili sighed as she tried to walk around them once again, only to be stopped by the pair once more. "Please let me pass."

"Non," Francis answered, shaking his head.

"Elizabeta and Katyusha are vaiting for me...please?"

"No," Francis and Antonio replied in unison.

"Zhen can you please tell my vhy?"

"You shall learn in a minute or two," Francis reassured tilted her head slightly in a confused manner as Antonio leaned towards Francis.

"Amigo, how much longer will he be?" He asked in a hushed tone, "We can't stall her forever!:

"'E should appear in 3...2...1..." counted Francis. The two waited in anticipation, until they realized nothing was going to happen. Francis exclaimed something loudly and rapidly in French that I am forbidden to say.

"Can I please go?" asked Lili sweetly, "My friends are vaiting for me..." Francis and Antonio looked at each other. They couldn't let Gilbert down and this was their final chance. That's when an idea popped into Antonio's head.

"We'll take you to them!" The Spanish Hufflepuff said, "It's really not a good idea to be walking around alone during these times." Francis looked over at him, confused as hell as to what he was doing. Antonio winked towards the French, who finally began to understand what he was getting at.

"Oui!" added Francis, "Just follow us!"

"Danke," the Liechtensteinian girl answered. Antonio and Francis led her through the corridors.

"Gilbert better 'urry," whispered Francis.

"He better," whispered Antonio back, "Hopefully nothing goes wrong this time."

"What are you two saying?" Lili asked curiously.

"Nothing!"

* * *

The duo finally led Lili to their destination- the Muggle Studies classroom.

"Gil is goin to miss his chance..." Antonio muttered.

"'Opefully 'e is ready," replied Francis before he turned to Lili. "Right zrough here, cherie."

"Thank you fpr your help," Lili said kindly.

"No problem!" said Antonio with a laugh. Francis went to open the door, but a loud crash echoed from inside, causing him to stop. Everyone cringed at the noise. Catiously, Antonio reached for the door and flung open it.

Standing there was Gilbert. Noticing the three enter, he kicked something behind his back and behind a desk, laughing awkwardly as he did so.

"Gilbert?" Lili said in surprise.

"Yeah. It's me," The Prussian said as he laughed awkwardly again.

"Should we leave?" Francis whispered to Antonio as they stood in the doorway.

"No...I want to see how this turns out," answered the Spaniard. Gilbert cleared his throat and gathered all pf his courage.

"Lili," he said as sincerely as he could, "I've been trying to ask you somezhing und now I can finally do it vithout being interuppted."

"Vhat is it?" asked the girl.

"Lili, vill you go to zhe Yule Ball...vith someone like me?"

The entire Bad Touch Trio held their breath waiting for Lili's answer.

"Vhy didn't you say so?" Lili said after a long pause, "My answer is yes, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I vould love to go vith you." From the background Francis and Antonio celebrated victory silently "Pardon my sudden exit, but I need to go meet up with Eliza and Kat, but I'll talk to you later okay?" She gave a beautiful genuine smile and walked out of the classroom.

Gilbert stood there in complete shock and silence for a moment before he and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio cheered in victory.

"We finally did it, mes amis!" exclaimed Francis happily, "Can we get started on mon piete lapin?"

"Wait uno momento," Antonio said, causing the small celebration to cease, "Gilbert, you said a deal motivated you to do this. Can you clarify on what the deal exactly was?"

"Oui! You never did tell us exactly!"

"It vas...uh..." Gilbert sighed as he remembered what had happened a good few days ago, "...I mocked Vest's bravery so ve made a deal. If I could get enough courage ask Lili, zhen he vould have to ask a certain person."

"Who iz it?!"

"Kesesese, no one."

"You're no fun!"

"Calm down, Francey-pants. If Vest mans up, you'll find out."

* * *

**Yay~ Yule Ball stuff.**

_I'm confused Kitten, what was the deal?_

**You really need to re-read the end of the last chapter. Speaking of which, there is only one chapter between here and the Yule Ball. As you can see, Angel and I have discussed over some of the pairings and have chosen a few. Angel?**

_FrUK, PruLiech (Kitten won. We debated a lot about some of these and took some advice from a coin), SpaBel, AmeViet, JapWan (Or I think that's it. Neither of us know the actual ship name,) and that are all the pairings that have be confirmed by the story so far._

**Yup, and I think we made some fangirls angry.**

_Yes, yes we did._

**It will all happen in the next chapter.**

_What will?_

**THE POWER OF L-O-V-E. THE STRONGEST MAGIC IN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE!**

_..._

_**Next Time on Hogwarts from Around the World!**_

_**I Can't Dance!**_

_**We'll see you then!**_


End file.
